Love is a Battlefield
by xAnimex07
Summary: Hermione was never the one to fall in love with anyone until that summer in France and in her forth year back at Hogwarts. Will this love last or will it be just a year thing? How dangerous will this love be in the future and affect everything around them
1. Beautiful France

Title: Love is a battlefield

Rating: PG-13 leading into R

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter; they belong to the brilliant J.K

Rowling. I own a couple of characters later in the story,

Summary: 4th Book with some changes then jumps straight into the 7th. So don't get confused. (Heads up: sorry about the grammar, spelling and Fleur's accent, it's my first try.)

'Talking to themselves' " Talking out loud" I_n French_

* * *

Hermione Granger headed out of her hotel room early in the morning and decided to start off her last day in France early. She decided to head back downtown and go into her favorite quiet spot: the library. Once she got there, she headed to the back of the library and found the book she was reading for the last couple of days. She turned on her heels and began walking toward the sitting area.

' Yes, I can finally finish reading the book to…' Hermione crashed into something and fell back into the ground. " Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Hermione said as she grabbed the other woman's book and handed it back to her. " Here."

The other woman lifted her head and met the chocolate colored eyes in front of her. They stared at each other until she giggled. " Merci beaucoup, zorry about zat. I wasn' paying attention zo where I waz going. " The older girl answered and took the book from her. She stood up and held out her hand toward Hermione. " 'Ere, letz gez you off ze dirty ground, non?"

Hermione took her hand and jumped back onto her feet. She smiled and dusted herself off. " Thank you." She looked up into the older woman's silvery blue eyes. " I guess by your accent that you live around here."

The other woman nodded at Hermione and looked down at the book she was holding. " I can zell by se book zat you aren', non?" She pointed to the French language book and giggled at the blushing girl. " I can z'ow (show) you zome good placez 'ere, if you'd like?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. " I would love too but…" She looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands. She blushed and looked back up at the woman, who looked disappointed." I mean just that, I don't know your name. That's all." Hermione looked down at the floor, to hid her blush again.

The woman giggled and lifted Hermione's face. " You're righ'. I'm Fleur Delacour." Fleur answered and smiled at her, waiting for her to answer.

" I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione giggled and shook her hand.

Fleur pulls her down the row until Hermione remembered that book in her hand. So she returned the book and met Fleur at the front of the library

" You ready now?" Fleur asks she hold the door open and grabs her hand again.

Hermione blushed and nodded at her. They headed father into the more crowded area and headed into shops. Both tried on clothes and making each other laugh at the outfits. Some were bought and they talked the whole time they were together. After hours of shopping and getting to know each other, they got hungry and decided somewhere for dinner. Hermione decided to pay the bill and Fleur pouted at her.

" Zince you paid ze bill, I gez zo zake you zomew'ere special." Fleur told her as they walked town the street, hand and hand.

" Fine, whatever makes you happy." Hermione said and looked at her. She felt like she knew the girl her whole life after the hours they spent together. They had everything in common except that Fleur was three years older than her and a muggle.

They walked towards the main part of Paris and then Fleur blindfolded her. " Hey! What's the big idea, Fleur!" Hermione asked as Fleur tied the knot.

Fleur brought her mouth to Hermione's ear and smiled. " Do you zrust me, 'Ermione?"

Hermione felt her heart jump as Fleur said her name in the French accent.

Her face flushed greatly and she nodded in response.

Fleur smiled again and pulled Hermione onto the elevator of the Eiffel tower. ' I wonder if she'll like my idea?' She blushed and waited until they reached the top floor. She carefully pulls Hermione close to the railing and took off the blindfold. " Open your eyez, 'Ermione." Fleur whispered into her ear and walked next to her.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked out into the beautiful night of Paris. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Then she turned to Fleur and her eyes widened. Fleur's hair shined in the moonlight behind them and her eyes became light as clear water.

Fleur turned to look at Hermione and noticed that she was staring at her. " Iz everyz'ing o.k, 'Ermione?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. " It's beautiful, Fleur." She said as she lend against the railing and looked out into Paris.

" Oui, it iz." Fleur looked at her and said it. She didn't mean the city but Hermione herself. Fleur looked at her bracelet and took it off. She took Hermione's wrist and clipped it on. " Promize me 'Ermione, zat we will meet again."

Hermione smiled at her and hugged her. " I promise Fleur, I promise." She whispered into her shoulder and smelt her perfume. It smelt like vanilla.

Fleur smiled and hugged her back. ' I hope that we will meet again soon, my cheri." They held each other until they began to get tired and said their farewells. What they didn't know was that their promise would come fast then they thought.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and headed back to London with her parents. She kept the bracelet on the rest of the summer until she returned to Hogwarts. She was in a section with Ginny, Ron and Harry, while the Hogwarts Express took them back to school.

" So Hermione how was your summer before you were with us?" Ginny asked as she ate her liquorish wand and Bertie Botts.

Hermione smiled and touched the bracelet on her wrist. " It was amazing, Ginny."

Ginny saw a new look on Hermione's face that she has never seen before and smiled at her before moving next to her. " Hermione, you have 'that' look on your face and in your eyes. What exactly did you do?"

Hermione blushed and looked out the window. " I went to France with my parents and made a friend." She sighed and smiled. But then giggled before looking at Ginny and Harry. " But I'll tell everything over dinner, promise."

Harry nodded and continued his conversation with Ron and Ginny about the World Cup. When they were getting close to Hogwarts, everyone changed into their robes and Hermione headed up to the Perfects' cabin. She sat with a bunch of other Gryffindor and talked about how she the first 4th year to become a perfect. When they arrived at Hogwarts, the perfects made sure everyone was off the train and then smiled at one another.

The Head Boy from Ravenclaw turned around and looked at all the houses. He had brown hair tied back into a small ponytail and blue eyes. Someone whispered to him and he went wide-eyed. " What are you talking about? We have to have one!" He closed his eyes and looked at Gryffindors. " I'm sorry to inform everyone that the Head Girl isn't returning, so Gryffindor get to pick the new Head Girl for us. Any ideas?"

The girls looked around and picked two girls for candidates. " We have 4th year Hermione Granger as one and 6th year Elizabeth Hawk as the other." A seventh year told him and he smiled.

" Well we have two lovely choices and I just have to talk to Professor McGonagall about this matter. Well let's head back to Hogwarts everyone and by the way, I'm Greg by the way." Greg leads them to a big boulder and whispers the password ' SunStar'. Hermione followed the group down under Hogwarts and climbed a flight of stairs until they openned a secret door into the trophy room.

Hermione smiled and walked into the Great Hall with Elizabeth next to her. ' It feels good to be back.'

" Hermione and Elizabeth, follow me please." Greg ordered them and the two of them followed them to McGonagall's office. When they arrived, he knocked and she came to the door.

" What's the problem, Greg?" Professor McGronagall asked to him and looked at Hermione with a smile.

" Amy isnt returning to Hogwarts for her last year, so there is no Head Girl. The Gryffindor girl perfects picked two canidates for the position." Greg said and turned to Hermione and Elizabeth. " 4th year Hermione Granger and 6th year Elizabeth Hawk, were chosen."

Hermione looked at a nervious Elizabeth and rested a hand on her shoulder. " It's o.k, Elizabeth. Everything will be fine." She said and smiled at her.

Elizabeth looked at her and smiled back at her. " Thanks Hermione, I need that. You would be great for Head because you know who to solve problems unlike me." She sighed again but shook her head. Elizabeth looked at Greg and McGronagall before smiling. " I think that Hermione should have the Head Girl position instead of me. I know that many people are not going to like this because she is a 4th year. But to me that doesn't matter. I think that she has the qualities for Head Girl and the power to help others."

Hermione widened her eyes and smiled at Elizabeth. Greg and McGronagall were shock but smiled. " Then you made the job easier for me to pick…" McGronagall asked happly and widend her smile. " Elizabeth, if may can you be Head Prefect for Hogwarts this year and next?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded in approval. "Hermione Granger would you be Head Girl this year?"

Hermione openned her mouth and looked at Elizabeth. " I would love to. Thank you Professor, Greg and expecially Elizabeth." She hugged Elizabeth and saw Greg and her leave.

" Now Hermione, you know that being Head Girl is a big job to do but I think you can handle it." McGronagall told her before handing her the Head Girl badge and sash. Hermione put them on and smiled. " Before we head down to the feast, I need to tell you that you have a separate common room and bedroom from everyone else. It close to my quarters and the Gryffindor Perfects' quarters, which is on the 6th floor. Your password is Crystal Anthem with the Gryffindor Lion painting. All the rules, jobs, paperwork, prefect shifts, events and your class schedule is in your study room. If you have any question, you can ask me after the Welcoming Feast." She gave another smiled and gave her a hug. " I'm prove to make you Head Girl Hermione. I would have made Head Girl anyway in your 7th year anyway, so now you know what to do. Let's head do to the hall and tell everyone. And can you give this to Elizabeth for me?" She handed her a sash and badge.

Hermione smiled and headed down to the Great Hall. They saw Greg waiting at the door with Head Prefect Elizabeth. Professor McGronagall went in ahead of them and smiled at the three of them.

Greg looked at Hermione and nodded. " I had a feeling Hermione that you would be Head Girl. It's a pleasure to be working with you two lovely ladies this year." He bowed and the two girls giggled.

" Same here, Greg." Elizabeth said and faced Hermione. " You're going to make a brilliant Head Girl this year."

Hermione blushed and smiled. " Thanks, Elizabeth. I have something for you." She handed Elizabeth the sash and badge that had ' Head Prefect' on it.

Elizabeth took them and put them on. She smiled and gave Hermione a hug. " Thanks Hermione, now lets make a grand entrance shall we? I'll go first and you two follow."

Greg and Hermione nodded and the three Heads enter the Great Hall. Everyone gasped as they made there way to the teachers table. Hermione sat next to McGronagall, then Greg sat on her right with Elizabeth. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and stood up.

" Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. " Now… orginally Amy Waterhouse was to be Head Girl but sadly she couldn't return here to complete her 7th year. So I'm proud to introduce Head Girl for this year is Hermione Granger." Everyone except many Slytherin broke out into applause as Hermione stood up shyly. " This year Hogwarts is playing hostess to a very special tournament with two other foreign schools. The TriWizard Tournament has a champion for each school and has to take part in three dangerous tasks over the year." He sighed and looked over the body of students. " I'm sorry to say that there will be no In-House Quidditch Cup this year due to the tournament." All the students booed and yelled at Dumbledore. Fred and George yelled at them the most and was stared down by Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore quieted down the students, Mr. Flich came running down the aisle towards him. He whispered something that only he could hear and nodded. Mr. Flich ran back down the aisle and closed the hall doors for the moment. " Ladies and Gentlemen, I like to indroduce you to the lovely ladies of Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Olympe Maxime."

The Great Hall doors openned and a group of all blue uniformed girls strolled in. Butterflies surrounded them and they did there little entrance as they came up to the front of the hall. Hermione rolled her eyes until one girl caught them. ' No it can't be…'

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the long chapter but I couldn't find a good stopping point. I thought I would leave you with this small cliff hanger ( should know who it is…). This is my first Harry Potter story, so nice. Please leave reviews and ideas. Thanks for reading!

_Sara_


	2. I just wanted to know

I read what you were talking about **Bri **and I guess it kind of starts off meeting the same way. I hope that doesn't affect the way others read this story! Well I'm just going to let you enjoy the next chapter of the story. ENJOY!!

" talking to others." ' thinking' _In French_

* * *

_The Great Hall doors opened and a group of all blue uniformed girls strolled in. Butterflies surrounded them and they did there little entrance as they came up to the front of the hall. Hermione rolled her eyes until one girl caught them. ' No it can't be…'_

Hermione's eyes froze on one of the last girls to come into the Great Hall and watched her twirl around to bow to the crowd. ' Fleur… is a… witch… but how…?' She watched the Beauxbâton students sit down at the Gryffindor or the Ravenclaw tables. Hermione watched Fleur sit down at the Ravenclaw table with her younger sister. She turned to Dumbledore and lend close to him.

" Professor, if its o.k with you, can the three of us meet with the two Heads of the school. After they come in and you finish with the information of the tournament. If you would agree to it?" Hermione whispered into his ear and Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

Dumbledore looked back at the doors and smiled toward everyone. " Now I present the sons of Durmstrang Institute and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!"

Several boys ran down the aisle smacking their sticks on the ground and twirling their staffs. After others came and did flips before all the students' attention went to Victor Krum. To end off their performance, two of the students cast a flaming dragon around them before everyone broke out into applause.

Dumbledore, Hermione, Elizabeth and Greg stood up and applauded for the two schools' performances. " Now that the schools are settled…" Dumbledore began explaining the tournament to everyone and then he turned Hermione, who whispered to Greg and Elizabeth to walk to the front of the table. " I would like to introduce everyone the three most important students this year. Elizabeth Hawk is Head Prefect from Hufflepuff. Greg Winters is Head Boy from Ravenclaw. And most importantly, this school's first lady to be a 4th year and receive this position, Hermione Granger is Head Girl from Gryffindor!" The three students bowed as everyone cheered, even the two foreign schools.

Hermione faced the two heads of the two other schools and smiled. " Will the two of you call the head of your schools, please."?

Madame Maxime stood up and looked toward the Gryffindor table. " Fleur Delacour!"

Karkaroff stood up and looked at the Slytherin table and cleared this throat. " Victor Krum!"

Fleur and Victor stood up and walked to the front of the hall. They stopped in front of the three heads and smiled. Victor bowed to the girls and shook Greg's hand. Fleur smiled at Hermione and bowed to the other two Heads.

Dumbledore saw Fleur's smiled and walked over to the group. " I have come up with an idea that since this tournament is to create new friendships, I've decided to create roommates." He faced the students and began the feast before returning to the group. " Mr. Krum, you will be rooming with Greg for the year. Ms. Delacour, you shall be rooming with Hermione for the year." Fleur and Victor smiled at him and faced their roommates. " I can tell you this, that your quarters will only let you and your closest friends in. You shall meet up with your roommate in the lobby after everyone leaves. Enjoy dinner." The group moved back to their respected tables and ate dinner.

* * *

Dinner quickly passed as some of the students began to leave the hall. So the prefects took the first years up to the dorms and the teachers followed. Hermione and Greg said good night to Elizabeth as she followed the last of the students. Greg met Victor and headed up stairs to their quarters.

Hermione walked out and saw Fleur standing on the other side of the entrance, smiling at her. Both ran at each other and hugged each other tightly. Hermione lifted her head and rested her forehead against her chin and sighed. " It's good to see you again, Fleur."

Fleur smiled and closed her eyes. " It'z good zo zee 'ou too, cheri." She broke the hug and grabbed her hand and began walking toward the Grand Staircase. " 'ou going zo show me where our room is?"

Hermione smiled and brought Fleur up to the 6th floor. They walked a little way down until Hermione stopped in front of the Lion portrait. "Crystal Anthem," she announced to the painting, who roared and opened up. Fleur and Hermione became dumbstruck as they entered the large common room and study. Hermione went up the stairs and looked into the bedroom. There were two king sized four-posted beds and their luggage already unpacked and put away. She headed into the next room and just stared at the large bathroom they had.

" This is just…wow…" Hermione said and went back down into the common room, where Fleur was. " Wow," is all Hermione could say before sitting next to Fleur on the couch.

Fleur smiled and pulled Hermione close to her. " Oui, it'z 'uge and beautiful." She rested her head on top of Hermione's and sighed. " It'z really good zo see 'ou, cheri. 'ou don't know 'ow much I've mizzed 'ou."

Hermione giggled and played with the bracelet on her wrist. Fleur looked down and beamed, when she saw the braclet she have her in France. Hermione jumped up and gave her a sly smile. " I'm heading into a bath, care to join?"

Fleur blushed at Hermione and her bold question. She jumped up and walked up the stairs with Hermione. Both grabbed their bathrobes, nightgowns and wash things. Hermione went to the other side and stripped down before entering the warm bath. Fleur on the other hand, was nervous as hell and waited for Hermione to enter first. She lowered herself into the water and dived under the water quickly before beginning to wash.

" Fleur, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked nervously and played with the bubbles around her.

Fleur came back up from washing her hair and calmed down. " Oui, what iz it, 'ermione?"

Hermione began washing herself and felt herself tense up. " Are you … going to enter the your name in the tournament?" She sighed, she couldn't get the real question out of her.

Fleur finished up her bath and sat on the edge with her feet in. " Probably, Madame choose me zo represent our school, zo maybe." Then she realized the hesitation in Hermione's question and pecked over to the other side. " Whatz 'our real question, 'ermione?"

Hermione stiffened and looked up and meet Fleur's blue eyes. She blushed and sunk deeper into the bath. " It's nothing. It was a pointless question to ask you?" She turned around and grabbed the towel and rapped it around her in the bath. Hermione got out and sat against the wall.

Fleur watched her and felt her heart pacing against her chest. She got out too and rapped her blue towel around her. She walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. " 'Ermione, zere iz not zuch zings as stupid questions. Come zell me?"

Hermione blushed and instead of telling, she showed with a kiss. She kissed Fleur's lips and broke the kiss before running out of the bathroom with her things. Hermione didn't wait around for Fleur's reaction and changed quickly and headed down toward the Gryffindor Dorms.

* * *

She ran into the Common Room and found her friends sitting around the fire with a couple of Beauxbâton girls.

" Umm… guys. I have a problem…" Hermione said and walked over to Ginny.

Ginny looked at her and then felt another looked over her and at Hermione. The younger girl had blond hair and blue eyes, just like Fleur. " Zo, 'ou are 'ermione. I've heard a lot about 'ou from my zizer." The younger girl stood up and walked over to her. She held out her hand and smiled. " I'm Gabrielle, Fleur'z 'ounger zizter."

Hermione smiled and shook her hand. " Nice to meet you, Gabrielle." She looked over her shoulder and sighed. " Harry. Ginny and Ron, I have a problem," she said again and made sure everyone heard her. The two boys shot over to her along with the two other girls they were talking too.

" What's the matter, mione?" Ron asked curiously and lend back into the chair more.

Hermione walked over to them and sat in the empty chair across from them. She looked at Gabrielle and smiled. " Hey Gabby, I think Fleur needs to talk to." Gabby walked over to her and bent down to retrieved the password. " It's the painting with the roaring lion on it and its on the 6th floor. I'll be down later, after I get my issue out." Gabrielle smiled and walked out of the common room, leaving Hermione with her helpers.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and sighed once more before beginning her story. " My problem began when…." She began and everyone listened with full ears.

* * *

Mean while, as Hermione ran out of the Head Girl's dorms, Fleur sat on the floor of the bathroom. She was shocked and speechless at the same time. She brought her hand up to her lips and smiled. Fleur grabbed her things and went back to change before walking down to the Common Room. She sat on the couch and tucked her knees up to her face. Fleur looked into the fire and watched it dance before her eyes. ' Was it really me or did Hermione really kiss me? Was it a joke or did she really mean it? I'm so confused!'

Just as she grabbed a pillow and yelled into it, the portrait opened and Fleur's head shot up. " 'ermione?'

" _No, sorry Fleur. It's Gabby. Hermione is in the Gryffindor dorms talking to her friends about something._" Gabrielle said and saw Fleur stiffen up, when she mentioned Hermione and talking. Gabrielle walked over to her and sat next to her. Fleur rested her head on her's and sighed. " _Did something happen, Fleur?_"

Fleur moved her head back toward the fireplace and closed her eyes. " _Hermione kissed me, a couple of minutes ago. That's what the problem is and I don't know what's going on._" Fleur hid her head in her tucked up knees and sighed.

Gabrielle smiled and touched Fleur's hand. " _Is she the one, sister?_"

Fleur's head shot up so fast that it made Gabrielle jump. She looked at Gabby with serious eyes and strugged her shoulders. " _I don't know because the kiss wasn't long enough and now I will never find out._" She stood up and rested her head against the wall. " _I don't know what to do, Gabby. She's all I've been thinking and dreaming about for the last month._"

Gabby stood up and pulled Fleur toward the hallway. She looked into her sister's eyes and smiled brightly. " Let'z go find out, no?" The two of them disappeared into the empty hallway and walked toward the Common Room.

* * *

After explaining her whole story, she looked around at her friends, who had their mouths open slightly. She giggled and smiled. " Did I leave you all in that much of a shock?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron nodded along with the other two Beaubaxton girls. They all moved their mouths but nothing came out. The first two out of the shock was the Beaubaxton girls and they smiled at her.

" Even 'ough I don' know 'ou, 'ermione. 'ou should know zat, Fleur waz 'alking about 'ou a lot on ze way 'ere." One of the two said and giggled. " I'm Brianna by ze way and I'm her couzin." She pointed to the girl next to her and looked at her. " Zis iz Frankie, she's a close friend of Fleur and me."

Frankie shook her head and rubbled her eyes. She had hazed eyes but mostly green with silvery-blond hair. Brianna had the same color but had same blue eyes as Fleur. Both girls looked back at the boys, who were finally coming through.

" So…ummm…mione, you're a…." Ron began nerviously and began shaking.

Hermione shook her head and looked at him. " I don't know Ron. I'm just in between I guess." She looked at Harry and Ginny, who was smiling at her.

" Well, all I can say is that if your happy with being gay then I'll support you." Harry proudly stated and stood up. " What about you guys?"

Ginny stood up and nodded. " If my best friend is happy then I'll help too." She faced Ron, who was on the edge of tears and hid his face. " Ron, what about you…" Before she could finish, he ran upstairs to the boys dorms. Ginny looked at worried looking Hermione and touched her shoulder. " It's o.k, he'll get over it."

Hermione gave a small smile and hugged her them. " Thanks you guys, you don't know how much it means to me.' She closed her eyes and heard the portait open. Once she openned her eyes, she stiffened and pulled away from the hug.

Gabrielle giggled and looked at Hermione. " I 'ope we aren' interupting anyz'ing. 'ermione?" She gave a sly smile, that made Hermione blush. She hid her face in her hands and sat back down in the chair.

Fleur looked at Hermione and giggled. She walked over to Hermione and bent down until her face was level with hers. She touched her face and lifted it out of her hands. " 'ermione, did I do somez'ing wrong earlier?"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. " No , I did. I think I might have…" She was silenced with one of Fleur's slim fingers.

" No, 'you didn' do anyz'ing wrong, 'ermione." Fleur smiled and looked around the empty common room. She rested her forehead against Hermione's and closed her eyes. " W'at waz 'our real question earlier?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes too. " I was just going to ask, if… you like me. Like more than a friend would."

Fleur closed the gap between them with her lips and felt Hermione kiss back. She felt something inside her chest that made her feel…right. She pulled away and giggled. " We bezzer gez back before we gez zo zerious, no?"

Hermione blushed and grabbed Fleur's hand and headed back to their Common Room. Instead of stopping in the Commone Room, she brought them up to the bedroom and she jumped into bed by herself. She looked at Fleur and smiled. Fleur smiled back and got into bed next to her.

Fleur pulled the covers over the both of them and pulled Hermione close against her body. " Goodnight, mon amour."

Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head against Fleur's shoulder. " Goodnight, Fleur." She felt as if her heart had been lifted into the clouds with the person she really cares about sleeping next to her.

* * *

But in the boys' dorms, Ron was lying awake with his cheeks stained with tears. He had his heart ripped out, when he saw Fleur kiss Hermione down in their commone room. He looked out the window and closed his eyes. ' Mark my words Fleur, you're not going to take Hermione away from me. She's mine…'

* * *

Oh gezz… I guess someone is a little bit jealous of Fleur. But oh well, Thanks for reading the chapter and a big thanks to all those who are LEAVING ME COMMENTS. Please leave me a comment or an idea, even if it say ' great update or something smaller.'

Sara


	3. Night to remeber with the master plan

Sorry about the late updates but I have a couple of things to do the past week. So to make it up to everyone, I will add this chapter and another ASAP. Enjoy reading!

* * *

The Day of the drawing for the schools was tonight and Hermione couldn't wait. Not because of that but Fleur had stuffy last period like her. They decided to meet in their Common Room with Harry, Ron, Brianna and Frankie. She was sitting in her study upstairs and finishing up her homework along with her Head Girl's papers. Hermione closed her eyes and lend back in the chair.

" Where is she…" Hermione whispered and then felt a pair of lips on hers.

" Where iz 'oo, cheri?" Fleur asked curiously as she moved to the desk next to Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Fleur. She gave her a sly smile before finishing her work. Fleur looked at her confused before beginning her homework. Fleur finished everything in a couple of hours but her Muggle Studies work she need help on. She looked at Hermione, who was about to finish her Perfect sheet for Gryffindor. She sighed and saw look at her.

" You need help, don't you?" Hermione asked as she piled her work on the desk before heading over to her desk. She looked at the questions and giggled. " Two important wars for both the US and England was the American Revolutionary War and the War of 1812, which England both lost." Fleur wrote down the answers as Hermione gave them and finished in a couple of minutes. Hermione smiled at Fleur and sat on her lap with her arms around Fleur's neck.

Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione. " Merci, 'ermione." Hermione just nodded before resting her forehead against Fleur's. Fleur noticed that Hermione was worried about something. She rubs Hermione's back and feels Hermione relax a little. " W'atz wrong?"

Hermione sighs and then giggles as Fleur's cold hand goes under her shirt and makes contact with her back. She relaxes into Fleur's touch and shook her head. " I'm just worried about who's going to be Champions of the schools. Mostly yours and mine though."

Fleur lend in and kissed her troubles away. She moved her hand up and down Hermione's back and made Hermione gave a soft moan. She moved her hand to her front and Hermione threw her head back. She smiled and kissed her neck and played with Hermione's bra. Hermione moaned again and moved her hands into Fleur's hair. She felt her body become all hot and crazy as Fleur touched and kissed her. Hermione slowly removed her hands from Fleur's head and placed them on her shoulders.

" Fleur…slow down…we're going too fast…maybe later…" Hermione managed to say in between breathes and felt Fleur stop.

Fleur lift her head and blushed deeply as she fixed Hermione's shirt and tie. " O'… zorry but I can' 'elp not rezizting 'our beautiful bod'."

Hermione blushed and got off of Fleur's lap. She head for the door with Fleur behind her and headed into the Common Room. Harry, Ginny and Gabrielle were sitting on one couch while Ron, Brianna and Frankie were on the other. The two of them sat on the love seat across from the couches.

" All finished, Mione?" Harry asked curiously and looked at Brianna, who was smirking at them already.

" All finished with homework and Head Girl paper work too." Hermione said and then looked at Fleur. " I also helped with Fleur with her homework, in Muggle Studies." Gabrielle and Hermione giggled while Fleur turned red in the cheeks. She lightly slapped Hermione's arm and then rested her head on her shoulder.

Ron's stomach went off and everyone burst out laughing as Ron's face turned red. " Can we go get dinner now! I'm bloody hungry you know!"

* * *

Everyone headed down into the Hall and grabbed something to eat. Hermione had to sit back at the Teacher's table and decided to talk to Elizabeth and Greg. The three of them were talking about who was going to be the three champions for the tournament.

" Who do you think the Champion of Hogwarts is going to be?" Hermione asked Elizabeth and ate a piece of her steak.

Elizabeth tapped her fork on her plate and looked at the students' tables. " Either…Cedric from Hufflepuff or… Edward Greenfield from Gryffindor, in my opinion. What about you, Hermione? Who do you think the champions are going to be?"

Hermione finished off her plate and looked at Elizabeth. " Cedric for Hogwarts, he just fits the qualities for a champion. For Durmstrang, Victor Krum and for Beauxbations…" She looked at the Gryffindor table and pointed Fleur out to Elizabeth and Greg. " Fleur Delacour, their head."

Fleur just finished eating and decided to see how Hermione was. When she turned her head, she saw Hermione pointing at her and the two Heads next to her laughing. Fleur narrowed her eyes and faced Gabrielle again before beginning another conversation with Harry.

Hermione watched Fleur turn back around angrily and sighed. She pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote something down, She called over a second-year from Ravenclaw and asked him to deliver the message to the Beauxbations girl at the Gryffindor table. He smiled and headed over to the table and tapped Fleur's shoulder.

Fleur turned around and looked at the younger boy. " Ma' I 'elp 'ou?" He handed her the letter and headed back to his table without speaking a word. She looked at the letter and opened it. She smiled and giggled while reading it:

_Fleur,_

_Elizabeth and I weren't laughing at you, I was pointing you out as my guess for the Beauxbations' Champion. By the way, you're really cute when you get really mad like that._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione xoxo_

Fleur looked up at Hermione and smiled at her. Hermione blew her a kiss before turning back to Elizabeth. She sighed and heard Brianna call her name for a question.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and watched him head toward the Goblet of Fire. He began speaking on how 'once your name is called, head into the Trophy Room.' Dumbledore watched the Goblet's fire turn blue to red and splitting out the first Champion's name. He looked at the paper and looked up. " The Durmstrang's Champion is… Victor Krum!" Everyone broke into applause and quieted down after he left the room. The next name shot out and he smiled. " The Beauxbatons' Champion is… Fleur Delacour!" Hermione and every single person cheered as she was congratulated. The last piece came out and everyone made a drum rolling noise. " The Hogwarts' Champion is none other than… Cedric Diggory!" The school cheered as their school champion was congratulated and then became silent as another name shot out of the Goblet. Dumbledore looked at it and looked at the Gryffindor table. " Harry Potter!" Harry stood up slowly before heading into the Trophy Room.

Hermione looked at Elizabeth and Greg and they headed into the Trophy Room. She saw Fleur, Victor and Cedric watching Harry walk toward them and turned around to face the three Heads. Hermione pushed Harry against the wall and head his shoulders back.

" Harry, how did you do it! I know you probably couldn't but how!" Hermione yelled at Harry and he flinched. It was very rare for Hermione to get this upset and angry over something.

" I don't know how to, mione! You know I wouldn't do it!" Harry yelled right back and pushes her away, crashing her into Fleur's open arms.

" Harry, what are you talking about?" Cedric asked as he looked between Harry and Hermione. Victor nodded in agreement and Fleur turned Hermione around.

" W'at 'append, cheri? 'arry?" Fleur asked Hermione and looked at Harry. She saw Harry sigh and touch Hermione's shoulder. Hermione relaxed into Fleur's embrace and then heard the door open and the teachers entered.

Hermione broke the embrace and faced the furious teachers. She shook her head at them and they looked at her confused. " I know Harry too well to put his name in the Goblet, Professors. He isn't that bright to do so."

Harry nodded in agreement and the hit Hermione's arm. " Hey! I'm not that dumb!Everyone giggled and talked about the matter until it was beginning to get late.

* * *

Hermione headed outside and by a tree near the lake. She closed her eyes and sighed ' Great, now I have my best friend in a deadly tournament. Something more I have to worry about with Fleur.'

" 'Ermione, 'ou zere?" Fleur called as she looked around for the brown-headed beauty. She saw her against the tree and walked over to her.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Fleur coming closer. She stood up and faced her. When Fleur was in front of her, she rapped her arms around her neck and smiled. " Congratulations Fleur. Would you like part of your gift now or wait until Christmas for the whole thing?" Hermione whispered and blushed at her boldness.

Fleur smiled and kissed her forehead. She rested her forehead against hers and sighed. " Ma' I ask w'at ze surprise iz or can 'ou show me?" She saw Hermione turn a dark shade of red. She smiled and giggled as Hermione rubbed her forehead against hers.

Hermione kissed Fleur and removed her arms from around her neck. She moves her hands under Fleur's shirt and traces her bra like how Fleur did to her. She felt Fleur purr in her chest and kissed down her neck. Hermione felt herself pushing Fleur against the tree and removing her shirt.

" 'Ermione…get us zo ze room before…'ou finish…" Fleur whispered and felt herself speeding back to the 6th floor and into their bedroom.

Hermione finished removing her shirt and pushed her onto the bed. She saw Fleur was wearing a necklace with a ring and half of a charm, which looked like hers. She kissed down Fleur's shoulder and down into the valley of her chest. She smiled and heard Fleur moan. She gave one last kiss before resting her head there. She could hear Fleur's heart racing like hers.

Fleur flipped Hermione onto her back and smiled. " Waz zat part of ze gift?" Hermione nodded and blushed. Fleur giggled and mover her mouth to her ear. " Can I repa' 'ou for ze comment earlier?" Hermione nodded slowly again and rapped her arms around Fleur's neck. Fleur kissed Hermione's pulse point and played with her tie. She moved the tie and her shirt but then looked down and noticed that Fleur had a necklace around her neck. Fleur looked at her own and went wide-eyed. ' It's her! But how…what…huh…'

" 'Ermione, 'ow long 'ave 'ou 'ad zat ring and charm?" Fleur asked curiously and lifted it up.

Hermione looked at the necklace and shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know, since a little in France gave it to me when I was little." She looked at Fleur and tilted her head to the side. " Why do you ask?"

Fleur touched her necklace and shook her head. " Nozing (nothing), juz asking." She rolled off of Hermione and looked at the ceiling. ' She doesn't remember?! This isn't good, I need her to remember before…'

Hermione frowned and laid on her side, facing Fleur. She touched her necklace and looked at Fleur's, " Can I ask where you got yours?"

Fleur faced Hermione and played with Hers. " We Veelaz 'ave zo select a mate or soul mate before our eighteenth birthday. I found mine when I waz little and she waz an angel zo me. But I haven't seen 'er since zen and I'm worried zat I won' be able zo 'er again."

Hermione touches her necklace again and moves closer to Fleur. " May I ask when your turning 18 and what's going to happen then?"

Fleur stiffens but hugs Hermione closer to her. " I'm turning eighteen on Christmas Eve and I 'ave zo…um…" She blushed at what's supposed to happen and hides her face in Hermione's neck.

" Have to do what?" Hermione curiously asks and lifts a blushing Fleur from her neck.

Fleur sits up and looks down at Hermione. She sighs and thinks of a good way to put her words into place. " Her and I have to…prove our love for each other." She looked away from Hermione and hugged her knees into her half exposed chest.

Hermione sat up and rested her chin on Fleur's shoulder and kissed it. " Is it too much to ask who she is?"

Fleur turned her head and shook it. " No, she'll 'az zo remember first." She laid back and piled on Hermione's bra strap. Hermione yelped and turned towards Fleur. Fleur smiled and traced her bra clip. " Zo does someone want me zo finish or no?"

Hermione hovered over Fleur and traced her face. When got to her lips, she shook her head. " I don't think that she can handle any more lovely kisses. She's beginning to fall asleep." Hermione yawned and laid on the bed.

Fleur pulled Hermione onto her shoulder and one of Hermione's arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. " Goodnight, 'ermione." Fleur whispered to a sleeping Hermione and kissed her temple.

A sleeping Hermione smiled and kissed Fleur's shoulder. " Goodnight, mon Etoile." She fell right back to sleep and left Fleur wide-eyed again.

Fleur closed her eyes and smiled into the air.' She's beginning to remember everything and me. Soon my love, you will be mine again forever.' She closed her eyes and recalled their first meeting back in France, those many years ago.

* * *

Once again Ron was grieving over Hermione being with Fleur again but he had a better plan to settle everything. He headed down into the hallway of Grand Stair case and lend against the wall waiting for someone. A two shadow appeared and walked closer to him.

" Nice of you to show up." Ron told the shadows and smirked at them.

" Will 'ou shit up 'ou retard! Do 'ou want uz zo get caught!" One of the shadows answered and stepped into the light.

Ron pushed off the wall and another shadow followed after him. He walked closer to the shadows and laughed. " We can't get caught if the school finds out about everything. Right, Malfoy?" He removed his hood and gave a sly smile to the other smiles.

The other two shadows looked at each other and took off their hoods. Brianna and some other Beauxbations girl looked at the boys and gave the same sly smiles back.

" I'm Gina by ze way. Zo w'atz ze 'master' plan 'ou 'ave?" Gina told them and shook hands with Malfoy.

Malfoy pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a document of some sort. He handed it to the girls and they looked at it together. They both smiled and rolled the parchment back up. " Zis might work. Zo when does it go into action?" Brianna asks and crosses her arms.

Malfoy and Ron look at each other and smile. They face the girls again and cross their arms too. " The day of the First Task." Malfoy tells them and they nodded in approval.

" Looking forward zo it." The two French girls responded and headed back to their dorms.

" So are we." The two boys responded and high fived on a job well done.

* * *

Well, well, well what do we have here, a master plan to destroy someone's relationship and cause harm? That doesn't sound to good for the happy couple here. I'll try to get another one up ASAP. Please leave comments and reviews!!

Sara


	4. Field of Flowers with blue eyes

**Chapter 4: Field of Flowers with blue eyes**

**Hermione's Flashback Dream  
**

**4 years ago in Paris, France (Hermione: 10 and Fleur: 13)**

_

* * *

Hermione ran down the street, away from her parents and headed into a forest on the outskirts of Paris. She had recently yelled at her parents for no asking her what she wanted to do and left their hotel room in anger. Hermione never looked back and kept running until she reached an open flower field, She widened her eyes and smiled at all the flowers in the field. 'Wow,' she thought as she walked deeper into the field and saw that there were Daisies growing all over the place. She heard giggling a little farther ahead out and a girl's head popped up._

_The girl looked older than her by two to three years with really beautiful blond hair. She had eyes looked like as if you were looking at the ocean with the light shiny upon it. The girl stood up and walked closer to her. She was a couple inches taller than Hermione and had really light tan skin. Her face and lips looked like as if it had fallen off an angel's face and onto hers. Once the girl was in front of her, Hermione took a step back and looked at the ground. _

_The older girl giggled again and smiled at her. " Hello, what's your name?" She asked and stepped closer._

_Hermione blushed lightly and looked up into her blue eyes. " Hermione…Granger." She stuttered to the older girl, who now grabbed her hand was pulling her towards the forest again. _

_They ran a short distance from where they were and she pushed Hermione up against a tree. She tried to say something but one of the girl's fingers silenced her and she blushed. _

"_Pleaze, don' say anyzing." She whispered and heard people yelling in the field. _

_Hermione heard the names ' Fleur!' and ' !' being yelled over and over again. She looked at the blond girl, who was staring at her. " Fleur?" Hermione asked her, who blinked as if she came back to reality._

"_Oui?" Fleur responded and moved next to Hermione. She grabbed her hand again and held it tightly until the voices faded away. _

" _Why are we hiding anyway?" Hermione asked shyly and moved closer to Fleur._

_Fleur smiled as she felt Hermione hugging her arm and looked at Hermione. " I don' want zo go wiz zem. I'm bored sitting in zat house. I want zo stay 'ere and zee if someone will play wiz me."_

_Hermione looked up from the ground and into her shinning blue eyes. She blushes and hides her face in Fleur's arm. " I'll play with you." She mumbles into her arm and heard Fleur giggle._

_Fleur lifted her head from her arm and looked around the area. She looked back to the field and then at Hermione. " 'ag 'our it!" She tapped Hermione's nose and started running back toward the field. _

Hermione pouted and chased after Fleur. Both laughed as they switched off being it and running all over the Field of Flowers. They played Tag all week and they always went out for ice cream after. They had had the best of time together and talked about each other and where Hermione came from. Once Friday came and they were playing in the Field, Fleur tackled Hermione and they fell onto the ground. They laughed and Fleur rolled off of her and moved onto the ground next to her. Fleur laced her fingers with Hermione's and they looked at each other.

" '_ank 'ou, 'ermione. Zis week haz been fun." Fleur smiled and Hermione blushed at her comment. " 'Ermione 'ou are truly cute when 'ou blush."_

_Hermione blushed a deeper shade and gave a small smile. " Thank you and your welcome." She whispered sadly and looked up into the sky._

_Fleur sat up and looked at Hermione. " Iz everything o.k, cheri?"_

_Hermione sat up and laced their fingers together. " I'm going back home tomorrow, back to England and I don't want to because…I like it here…" Hermione blushed and looked at Fleur. " You, Fleur make me feel happy and gave me the best time of my life this week. I wish this wasn't the last time we meet. You make me most at home here." She moved Fleur's other hand onto her chest, on top of where her heart is._

_Fleur blushed for the first time that Hermione has seen and closed her eyes. She listened and tried to memorize Hermione's heartbeat on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Hermione staring at her. She smiled and then felt something next to her. Fleur looked in between Hermione and herself and saw two boxes with a letter on top. They looked at it and each took one and Fleur opened the letter:_

Dear Fleur and whomever,

You two were destined to be with one another and now you have met. Here are two necklaces that are yours and have to remember of each other. Each item has a purpose to it like the ring and flower charm on yours. The ring represents promise that you two will always be together through good and bad. The Flower charm is where you two have met and what your mat has to remember. Fleur, you have to make her see how much she care about you and remember you before your 18th year. If not, she will never remember what happened and you'll just slowly die off. But once this night come, she will remember everything about you and what happened if she tries to remember. When she forgets, the only way she will slowly remember is by having a weird feeling that you will know each other. Don't let her read this letter and spend as much time as possible before the stroke of 9. Congratulations Fleur, your father, mother and I are proud of you.

Love always,

Grandmother

_Fleur shed a tear for both the positive and negative reasons that are coming out of the letter. She looked at Hermione, who was handing her the box with her name on it. She smiled at Hermione and they opened the boxes together. _

_Inside was a necklace with a ring and the Flower charm, just like the letter said it would. Both took them out and put them on. Hermione looked at Fleur again and wiped away her stray tear._

" _Why do you cry, mon etoile?" Hermione whispers to Fleur, who lend into her touch._

_Fleur shook her head and looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes. " I'm fine, it's just sad zat 'our going 'ome soon and I'm going zo be lonely again." She closed her eyes and sighed. " I don' want zo be alone again." Hermione shook her head and pulled Fleur into a hug. She rested her head on her shoulder and inhaled Fleur's scent. " You'll never be alone, Fleur because you have met me. If you ever get lonely look at the necklace during the wintertime and by a lake and I shall remember. I can promise you that." Hermione whispered top her and snuggled closer. Fleur hugged Hermione back and kissed her temple. " 'ank 'ou again, 'ou know 'ow zo calm me down and I zink zat will I um…" Before she could finish, Hermione kissed her quickly on the lips. Hermione's face turned beat red and she hid her face in her knees. Fleur turned red in the face too and moved herself behind Hermione and hugged her from behind. " I like 'ou, 'ermione." " I like you too, Fleur." Hermione said as she lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. She lend back into Fleur and closed her eyes. " Fleur, promise me something. Anything."_

_Fleur rapped her arms around Hermione's front and rested her chin on her shoulder. " Zince 'ours iz on not forgetting me. Mine shall be on how…I'll alwaz protect 'ou, not matter where I am." She whispered into her ear and kissed it._

_Hermione giggled and closed her eyes again as Fleur snuggled into her. Then their stomachs went off and they laughed._

" '_ou 'ungry, amour?" Fleur teased Hermione and tickled her stomach._

_Hermione giggled again and nodded. " Ya, I guess I am." She sighs and stood up with Fleur still attached to her. " I guess that means I have to go back to the hotel now." _

_Fleur stiffens and turns Hermione around to face her. She strokes her cheek and then leans in to kiss her softly. Hermione blushed and slowly kissed back. They felt everything around them disappear except the heat that was building up. When oxygen became a problem, Fleur pulled away and rested her forehead against Hermione's. They sat there in the field, until it was beginning to get dark and Hermione was starting to fall asleep. Fleur held her tight and kissed her cheek._

" _Remember me, amour. Remember me alwaz." Fleur whispered as nine o'clock came and Hermione fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

The day of the First Task came and Hermione woke up early that morning. She couldn't sleep because she was nervous for both Harry and Fleur. She decided to take a quick shower and then wake Fleur up. Hermione grabbed some clothes out of her drawer and changed into them. While she was just in her underwear, she head the sheets moved and felt someone staring at her.

" Mmm, I could get used zo waking up zo zat pretty sight, no?" Fleur said and walked over to Hermione, who quickly put on the rest of her clothes. Fleur frowned and rapped her arms around Hermione's waist and turned her around. Hermione saw Fleur's half exposed chest and blushed. Fleur looked down and giggled. " What? 'ou don' like me?"

Hermione shook her head and kissed her chest. " No it's just I forgot that I did this last night." Fleur held Hermione's head there and felt her breath right on her heart. She moaned in her throat and moved her hands into Hermione's head. Hermione giggled and kissed Fleur before walking towards their door. " Get dress so we can get some breakfast before the Task." She saw Fleur stiffen and then she grabbed her wand.

Fleur tapped herself and her first task uniform appeared on her. She walked over to the door, while putting her hair up into a ponytail. She opened the door for them and they quickly headed down into the hallway, where they saw a happy Gabby and Ginny coming.

Hermione smiled and waved at them. " Good morning Ginny and Gabby. Sleep well you too." She saw the two of them blush and looking at each other.

" A little bit too well actually." Gabby answered in French and Fleur giggled at her and hugged her sister.

" Care zo zell uz why?" Fleur answered and looked at Hermione, who had her arm draped around Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny smiled and looked at Gabby, who slowly nodded. " Well, we…um…are together…" She told Hermione, who beamed with joy and hugged her tightly. As for Fleur, who was staring at her sister and trying not to laugh.

Gabby hit her and pulled Ginny away from Hermione. " Don' get zo attached zo her. She's mine." She blushed and Ginny with Hermione, giggled.

" Gezzz, French people and their obsessions." Ginny and Hermione said in unison and began running down the corridor with two French girls yelling at them. They laughed and made it to the Great Hall without getting caught. The four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating breakfast.

Fleur didn't really talk during breakfast because she was deep in thought with what Hermione whispered to her last night. ' Did she really say that from memory or was I just making myself hearing it.' She sighed and it caught Hermione's attention.

Hermione lend her mouth to her ear and blew in it. " Are you o.k, Fleur?"

Fleur blushed lightly and looked at her. " Oui, I'm fine. Juz zinking zats all." She finished eating and looked Hermione, who was giving her the I-don't-believe-you type of look. Fleur giggled and grabbed her hand underneath the table. " Fine, meet me by ze lake if 'ou want zo know zat badly." She kissed her cheek before walked out of the hall and towards the lake.

Hermione finished eating and choked on the last piece of her bacon. She said ' good-bye' to Gabby and Ginny before running after Fleur. She saw her just beginning to walk down the path to the lake and yelled to her. " Fleur wait up!"

Fleur turned around and saw Hermione coming closer to her. She waited and grabbed her hand as they walked down the path. " 'ou want zo know zat bad don 'ou?"

Hermione sighed and looked at her girlfriend. " Ya I do. I want help in anyway I can, with anything. It's what I do for the people I really care about." She blushed and looked ahead of them.

Fleur smiled and kissed her cheek. She sat them down by nearby tree and pulled her onto her lap. Hermione hid her face in her neck and kissed it. " What did I do zo deserve 'ou, 'ermione?"

Hermione giggled and blew on her neck. " By finding me in France, in the field." She stiffened and shook her head. " Sorry about that, I don't know where that came from."

Fleur smiled and closed her eyes. ' Almost there Hermione. Just a little more time.' She shook her head and kissed her head. " It's alright, amour." Fleur smiled and laced her fingers through Hermione's. " What do I get when I win zoday?"

Hermione lifted her head and smiled shyly. " I don't know yet. I been thinking though so don't get discouraged that I didn't have anything for tonight, alone." She blushed a deeper red and closed her eyes.

Fleur kissed her lips and smiled as she rested her forehead against Hermione's. " I like ze sound of zat." She whispered and giggled.

" Oh look Granger went out and became a dyke." A male voice broke the moment and they saw Malfoy and his group following him.

Hermione stood up and was beginning to get angry just by Malfoy being around her. " Get out of here, Malfoy. Why don't you go leave before I make you." She replied coldly and saw Fleur stand up next to her.

Malfory snorted and shook his head. " I don't take orders from someone like you, Mudblood."

Hermione really became pissed and walked up to Malfory in rage and punched him in his face. " Get a fucken life you bloody git!" She grabbed Fleur's hand and walked away, leaving Malfoy unconscious on the ground. She felt tears brimming her eyes and felt Fleur stop her.

" Amour, whatz wrong?" Fleur asked and turned a hurt Hermione. She felt her heart ache and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione let her tears fall down her face and she hugged Fleur tighter. " I'm sorry you had to hear that. Malfory doesn't have any manners at muggles like me." She told her in between sobs.

Fleur's eyes narrowed and she rubbed Hermione's head softly. " I'll make sure he doesn't come near 'ou again, when I'm not around zo protect 'ou." She felt Hermione calm down and snuggled into the embrace.

" You really know how to calm me down don't you." Hermione whispered and broke the hug, to look at Fleur and smile. " You are too nice for me you know." Fleur giggled and nodded. They headed towards the stadium for the First Task and they quickly said good-bye and went their separate ways.

* * *

Hermione grabbed a seat next to Frankie and Ginny, with Gabby next to her. They talked about how the task was dragons and all guessed who would place where. Hermione stiffened at the thought of Fleur getting hurt by a dragon but she shook her head out of the thought. The cannon fired and Cedric was the first to fight against the dragon and won in minutes. Victor and Harry defeated their dragons too and headed back into the tents. Hermione heard the last cannon fire and saw Fleur walk out carefully.

Fleur gripped her wand close to her and scanned the area for the Dragon. She saw nothing and then saw the egg not to far from her. She broke into a sprint and then heard a noise behind her. She quickly hid behind a boulder and dodged a mouth full of fire. She heard people gasping and yelling at her but she ignored them. Fleur looked over the boulder and saw the Dragon's body was over the egg and looked around her here. ' What am I going to do? Should I put it to sleep…' She smiled and hopped out from the boulder. She flicked her wand and chanted, " Bewitched (deep sleep spell)!" She saw the dragon slowly fall asleep and she quickly went over and grabbed the egg before it fell to the ground. Fleur lifted the egg to the crowd and then began walking out until the dragon snorted out a little fire and it caught Fleur's leg. She quickly put it out and limped out of the stadium and into the tent.

Hermione gasped and quickly headed down into the tent. She opened the tent and walked over to Fleur's bed, where Madam Pomfrey was tending to her leg. Fleur lifted her head and patted the bed next to her.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from rapping Fleur's leg and smiled. " Oh Ms. Granger, do you mind finish rapping Ms. Delacour's leg. I have to finish tending to Mr. Potter." Hermione nodded in approval and Madam Pomfrey left them and closed the curtain behind her.

Hermione bent down in front of Fleur and finished rapping her leg. Fleur closed her eyes as she felt Hermione's hands made contacted with her leg. She made a purring noise and felt Hermione's hands stop moving.

" Sorry, did I hurt you?" Hermione asked and looked up at Fleur, who was smiling and shaking her head.

Fleur flick her wand and her leg finished rapping itself. She picked up her up and placed her on her lap. She brushed away a stray piece of hair from her face and rested her forehead against hers. " 'ow did I do?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. " Very good, for a girl." She giggled and heard Fleur snort. She was cut off with Fleur's lips against hers and she rapped her arms around her neck. Fleur pulled Hermione closer to her and rapped her arms around her waist. Hermione broke the kiss and finished her giggle, " Want to head to dinner before your surprise?"

Fleur smiled and Hermione helped her walk out of the tent. They picked up Harry, Ginny and Gabby on their way up to the castle. They talked about the First Task and the egg during dinner while Hermione thought about she had last night. ' Was that true? Fleur and me? I knew Fleur before last summer? But why can't I remember?'

Fleur looked at Hermione, who was deep in thought. She smiled and poked at her stomach. Hermione jumped and looked at Fleur. They smiled and decided to retire to bed early. Fleur walked out of the Hall first and Hermione grabbed something from their table. But once she was half way to the door, Malfory and Ron stopped her. Hermione stopped in front of them and tried to get by them and couldn't.

" Both of you move, now." Hermione demanded and they just crossed their arms and shook their heads. She pushed by them and then they laughed.

" Hey Mudblood, why don't you go back to your girlfriend and snoggle like you do every night." Malfory yelled out and everyone stopped talking and looked at the three of them.

" I agree, Draco. I think she's in for a long night after that performance today for the First Task. I think the dyke has something special tonight." Ron snorted out and everyone gasped.

Hermione froze and faced the two boys with fury. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at them as she walked closer to them. " I'll you two, one try to take all that bullshit back." She coldly yelled at them and her friends shake their heads at the two helpless boys.

" No." Both said at the same time and then Hermione lifted an eyebrow. She walked up to them and smirked. " Nightie night, boys." She punched Draco again in the nose and heard his nose crack this time. " Stupify!" She chanted at Ron, who flew back all the way to the empty teachers table and whacked his head. Hermione walked over to the both of them and put away her wand. " Don't you ever, EVER talk about my girlfriend again you two little pricks!" She walked out of the Great Hall with applause from everyone and she walked up to a surprised Fleur. She grabbed her hand and walked up to their Bedroom.

Fleur held the door for Hermione and then quickly closed it before tackling Hermione onto their bed. She kissed her and felt Hermione's arms snake around her waist, pulling her down. Fleur smiled and began kissing down her throat. " 'ank 'ou for zat, 'ermione. People don' really stand up for me like zat."

Hermione smiled and pushed Fleur onto her side. She traced her face and placed a finger on Fleur's lips. " It's what I do for people I care about. Those two deserve it anyway, no one messes with my girl." Hermione blushed and closed her eyes.

Fleur smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione's last sentence rang through her head and see closed her eyes too. ' Where would I be without you, Hermione?'

Heyy everyone! I made this one longer for those who waited for the update. I wrote chapters for the THe surprise, the yule ball and another special chapter but I can't get the one in between. Helpful ideas would be nice and REVIEWS TOO!! THANKS FOR READING!!

SARA


	5. An unexpected turn with hatred

Everyone is going to absolute hate me after this chapter. Sorry but I have to add some drama between people and make the story more interesting. So enjoy the chapter and please be nice with the reviews.

**Chapter 5: An unexpected turn with hatred**

**

* * *

**

Hermione and Fleur were receiving attention from everyone ever since she yelled at Ron and Draco in the Great Hall. They were receiving people's approvals, getting praise for admitting something in front of everyone (not like they had a choice) and even jealousy for two of them being a couple. Hermione just nodded at everyone and sighed once she got away. She didn't like the big attention that she was getting and slowly it was beginning to get to her.

Fleur on the other enjoyed it and loved the attention. She would talk about them and thank everyone for their support. But the one thing that she didn't notice was that Hermione not liking that attention and how she was becoming distant from her.

One day as Hermione, Harry and Ginny were walking by the lake, Hermione just snapped at her friends for no reason and felt her face flush because of her anger. " That's it! I can't take it any more! I hate all this attention and how they just keep talking! It's like they have nothing better to talk about!" Hermione yelled at them and kicked the ground. Harry and Ginny moved a little away from her and nodded. " It's just us, us, and more us all day long!" She sat down and gripped the grass for her help and felt the air around her feel colder.

" Hermione, if you don't like this then say something to Fleur. Maybe she'll…" Ginny began to say until Hermione grunted and looked at them coldly.

" Don't even mention her name right now. She isn't helping the issue; she's just feeding it more and more! She loves the attention so much that she hasn't even notice my frustration!" Hermione snapped back and stood back up but still faced them.

Fleur saw the three of them and smiled. She slowly and quietly walked over to them. Harry and Ginny widened their eyes at her. They tried to motion her to leave but she didn't understand.

" Um… mione. I think you should stop…" Harry whispered but Hermione shook her head and made fists with her hands.

" No! I don't want to stop yet! She hasn't stopped and bloody noticed how I feel yet. She just loves everything, she has the attention and useless me. Fleur doesn't really care about me. She was just looking and waited for the attention to come. She needs to grow up and realize that life isn't like that." Hermione spat and Fleur flinched at Hermione's hurtful words.

" Hermione, stop before you regret every word…" Hermione laughed coldly at Harry's warning and shook her head at them.

" Every word I just said, I meant truthfully to the point." She began backing up a couple of steps and didn't know she was right in front of Fleur. " I think I'm going to tell her how I really feel…" She stiffened as she heard crying behind her and closed her eyes. " Why didn't you two tell me she was behind me?"

Ginny jumped up and down and Harry shook his head. " We've been trying to tell you for a while and now you have to get out of it, by yourself." The two of them walked away and left Hermione to fend her for herself.

Hermione slowly turned around and faced Fleur. " Fleur before you say anything let me explain why…" She was interrupted by Fleur shaking her head at her and backed up.

" No, zere iz notzing zo explain, 'ermione! 'our 'urtful wordz said it all!" Fleur cried and her accent became stronger and she ran off, leaving a heartbroken Hermione behind, who was slowly breaking down.

' What have I done?' She asked herself and headed inside. Hermione didn't head for their Common Room because she knew Fleur would be there and headed to the library. She walked in and headed to one of the corners of the library. Hermione sat in one of the chairs and hid her face as she tucked her legs up. She cried silently to herself about everything and then heard footsteps coming closer and looked up. It was Frankie with a fifth-year Gryffindor, who looked like she'd been crying too.

Frankie walked over to her and bent down until her eyes were leveled with Hermione's.

" Whatz rong, 'ermione?" Hermione jumped as she heard Frankie talk for the first time. Frankie giggled and looked back at the other girl. " 'ou did ze same zing right, Sara?"

Sara nodded and sat next to Hermione. She looked at Hermione and gave a small smiled. " Can you tell us what's wrong?"

Hermione looked at Frankie and felt her lip tremble. " Fleur and I had an argument and she didn't let me explain what she heard." She felt a tear fall down her face and she turned her face away from them. " She heard me say some really horrible things about her and she ran off, leaving me heartbroken." Hermione began to cry again and felt Frankie's hand on her shoulder.

" What made 'ou say such zings?" Frankie asked and rubbed her shoulder.

" All the attention that we've been getting since two weeks ago. I just don't like being the center of attention and she's used to it." Hermione sighed and wiped her face before facing them.

Sara smiled and jumped to her feet. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up. " I've got an idea to blow off your sadness. Let's go shopping for the Yule Ball since it's like in two days."

Frankie looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile. ' What zo 'ou say, 'ermione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. " Let me grabbed my money from my Common Room and then we can head off."

* * *

They headed up to the 6tn Floor and entered to a surprise. Fleur was cuddling against Brianna and pretty close too. She shot her head over and covered her mouth. " 'ermione, itz not what it lookz like." Fleur said and stood up.

Hermione just looked away and headed up to the bathroom. She opened the door and headed to her trunk. Fleur followed her upstairs and tried to explain but Hermione didn't pay attention. Hermione grabbed her moneybag and wallet before facing Fleur.

" I don't want to hear it." Hermione replied coldly and began walking out until Fleur grabbed her wrist.

" 'ermione, pleaze let me explain." Fleur asked hurtfully and Hermione looked at her with no expression.

" Why should I? You didn't let me explain! Why should I let you!" Hermione snapped at her, making her jump back a little.

Fleur looked down and her shoulders began to shake. " I waz 'urt ze way 'ou said zos mean zings about me. I just didn' want zo get 'urt and I just ran."

Hermione laughed and Fleur's head shot up in horror. " Not good enough, Fleur." She shook her head and opened the door. " Come find me when you fined out the reason why I said those things and then you can come talk to me." She headed out with a tear falling down her face and leaving behind a crushed Fleur. Hermione walked down to the Common Room and found Frankie and Sara leaning against the wall. She wiped her tear quickly and walked toward them. " Ready to go?" She asked them and they headed out.

Sara saw Hermione gripped her wallet pretty tight and sighed. " What happened up there?"

Hermione threw her a side-glance and then looked back ahead again. " I blew up in her because she thought that she could explain. She didn't let me explain, so why should I let her!"

" Because 'ou're ze better person. 'ou would 'ave solved ze problem zen." Frankie answered right away and they headed down the path to Hogsmeade.

Sara nodded in approval and watched some of the students headed back to the school. She saw a familiar redheaded girl with a black-headed boy. " Harry! Ginny!"

The two of them turned around and waited for the three of them to catch up. The five of them smiled to each other and Ginny looked at Hermione.

" How did everything between the two of you?" Ginny asked Hermione, who stiffened a lot and looked at the ground.

" For now, we're not together." Hermione whispered and saw Ginny drop her mouth.

" But…but…why?" Ginny asked sadly and linked arms with her.

" We didn't get to explain why we did those things, in the first place." Hermione answered as they entered Hogsmeade.

* * *

The five of them walked around and noticed a dress shop. They headed inside and looked around. Ginny pulled Hermione with her to the back, where more dresses were. Hermione spotted a purple dress with short sleeves. She walked over to it and touched the fabric. She smiled and went to try it on. Hermione fit perfectly into the dress and saw Ginny talking to Gabby. She headed over to the counter and paid for it. After paying she headed outside and saw Victor Krum with his friends down the street. He spotted her and walked over.

Hermione smiled and held her dress behind her. " Hello Victor."

Victor smiled and fixed is coat. " Her-mi-o-neey, can I ask voi zomezing?" He asked with his heavy accent and folded his arms over his chest.

" Sure, what is it?" Hermione asked and didn't notice Gabby walking out behind her with a happy Ginny.

Victor blushed a little and looked at her eyes. " Vould voi go vo ze Ball wiv me?"

Hermione jumped and thought about it. Fleur and herself weren't in good terms to go to the ball together and didn't think they would forgive each other soon. She smiled at Victor and nodded. " I'd be glad to go with you."

Victor beamed and bowed to her before walking back to his friends. Hermione smiled faded and turned around. She dropped her smiled completely and widened her eyes at the two shocked girls.

" Ginny, Gabby it's not what you think." Hermione managed to say and looked at Ginny. " You know why I said yes to him."

Ginny shook her head and walked up to her. " You told me that you're in an argument and not talking. That doesn't apply for…"

Hermione just walked off and headed back to Hogwarts, leaving Ginny and everyone behind. She hated herself for this and for fighting with Fleur. She didn't want any of it; she just wanted to express everything by getting it out with her friends around. She just hated the way everything was now.

* * *

Hermione felt tears falling down her face for the third time today and she headed into Hogwarts. She ignored all the whispering and ran up to the Common Room. She headed up to the bedroom and placed the dress in her closet. As soon as she closed it, Fleur emerged from the bathroom and Hermione broke down crying. She didn't want anymore fighting and anger between them.

Fleur watched Hermione cry and saw her shake her head. She wanted to hold her and tell her 'I'm sorry' so but couldn't. She couldn't talk to her after everything they said and watched her look at her.

Hermione got herself together and wiped her tears. " Would you like to know why I said such mean things? You don't have to talk or even like me after what I say." She walked over to their bed and sat on it, facing Fleur. Fleur hesitated at first but then nodded. Hermione smiled at little and then sighed. " The attention that we were getting is what drove me off the wall. I don't really like being the center of talk and it's what caused me to snap. I thought you being used to it and always talking about us, made me feel even worse." She looked down at the ground and gripped the covers of the bed. " I should have told you before I got out of control and blamed everything on you. I did everything wrong to ruin out relationship. I'm truly sorry for what I did and… just did." She closed her eyes and heard Fleur's footsteps came closer.

" Juz did?" Fleur asked seriously and folded her arms over her towel.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Fleur. She tried to hold back tears and sighed. " Victor Krum came up to me, when I was in Hogsmeade shopping today. I was still frustrated at the time and he asked me to the Ball. I said ' yes' because I wasn't thinking about anything but me at the time. Call me crazy but I think I was being selfish right there." She stood up and headed for the door. " I t was never in my intention to hurt you, Fleur. I cherish you too much to hurt and I guess I screwed up in the end."

Fleur stood there and watched Hermione begin to leave. " 'ermione wait!" Hermione stopped and faced her. " Ze reason 'ou saw me like zat earlier because O waz badly 'urt. What 'ou said about me, behind my back, made me really 'urt inside. I 'now I ran off before 'ou could zell me why but waz zo 'urt zo hear about it. I should 'ave let 'ou zell me why." She walked over to Hermione and looked off to the side. " Itz o.k. zat 'ou are going wiz Victor because I'm going wiz someone already." Hermione relaxed a little but still felt depressed.

Hermione nodded and opened the door but didn't walk out yet. " Where does this put us, Fleur?" She whispered to Fleur with her back turned and gripped the door knob.

Fleur sighed and turned her back to Hermione. " I don' know, 'ermione. It would be nice zo be togezer but I zink we need zo…" She chocked on her words and covered her mouth.

Hermione quickly spun around and rapped her arms around Fleur's thin waist. She turned her around and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. " I'll give you time to think about it. Whatever you choose, I hope you're happy." Hermione whispered and walked out of their quarters.

Fleur stood there making fists and shook her head after Hermione left. " Only 'ou can make me 'appy, 'ermione." She said to no one and changed into her clothes. Fleur headed down to the Common Room with Hermione's pillow. She sat down and hugged the pillow close to her and inhaled Hermione's scent. When she was beginning to get tired, she laid down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the Head Boys' quarters and stopped in front of a Hufflepuff portrait. ' Beanbot' she said to it and the portrait opened and Hermione walked in. Greg was sitting on a chair, across from Elizabeth on the couch. He looked at her and smiled. " Hey Hermione! What's up?"

Hermione shook her head and sat down next to Elizabeth. " I've had the worst day ever." She sighed and the two of them became interested.

" What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she touched Hermione's shoulder and then looked at Greg, who was worried.

" Well… everything first began when…" Hermione began her story and immediately grabbed their attention.

Fleur woke up to the sound of the portrait opening and Ginny walking in with Gabby. She gave a small smiled to them and ushered them to come in. Ginny sat across from Fleur, while Gabby sat next to her sister. " Fleur, we need to talk." She told her seriously and looked at Gabby. " This involves Hermione, just giving you heads."

Fleur looked at Ginny and hugged her sister. " What iz it, Ginny?" She asked coolly and smiled at her sister.

" Did you notice any change in Hermione at all lately?" Ginny asked with breaking eye contract with Fleur. Fleur shook her head slowly and suddenly became confused. Ginny shook her head in disappointment and slowly became angry. " Hermione was frustrated with everything and you didn't even notice! For God's sakes, I even noticed! Did you even know she has been distant?" She snapped at Fleur, making her jump a little and hugged Gabby tighter.

Fleur shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ginny. " I did a little but I thought it waz nozing." She answered truthfully and stood up. " Why are 'ou being zo, 'ow do 'ou say it… nosey, Ginny?" She asked harshly and felt Gabby walk over to Ginny.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Gabby's hand. " Because by not seeing something wrong with someone you really care about, doesn't mean you care." She walked out with Gabby and Fleur stood there speechless.

Fleur sat back down and laid down on Hermione's pilled. She felt a tear fall down her face and wiped it away. " Oh my 'ermione, I'm so sorry." Fleur whispered before sleep came over her.

Hermione sighed after finishing the story and looked at the two surprised Heads. " Surprised aren't you?"

Greg and Elizabeth nodded in unison and then smiled. " I know the perfect plan to get you to back together." Greg said and then heard the portrait being knocked on. He went over and Gabby and Ginny entered behind him.

" What's the perfect plan, Greg?" Hermione asked as she stood up and walked over to him and the two younger girls.

Greg laughed and handed her a piece of parchment. " Here read this and tell me what you think of the song."

Hermione grabbed the paper and read it carefully. " There's acting too.' Greg nodded and she looked back at the paper. " I think it's a great idea, Greg. We only have two days to practiced before the ball."

Elizabeth walked over to her and read the paper over. " Then let's start tomorrow, right after classes, in the music room. We need seven people though and we only have five."

Hermione giggled and nodded. " I know the perfect two to help out. Harry and Frankie."

Ginny and Gabby laughed but nodded in approval. " Ya, they would be oh-so-perfect."

The five of them began going over the song and thinking of the moves for it. Before they knew it, everyone fell asleep in the Head Boys' Common Room.

* * *

Sorry about making them in a ' break' right now but I had to do it for the next chapter. But I guess you will be happy with the next one though and see them happy together. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT/REVIEWS/IDEAS FOR FUTURE IDEAS. Thanks for reading again!

Sara


	6. Gotta love France in the Summertime

This chapter took me to write and put together. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Part 1 for Christmas time!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the two songs used in this chapter and once again I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters except the extras.

Heads up: This chapter might get a little confusing with the polyjuice potion and the characters changing into other characters. Also my grammar!!

**Chapter 6: Love me in the Summertime ~ Yule Ball**

* * *

The night of the Yule Ball had arrived and everyone was busy finishing up the preparations in the Great Hall. Hermione had Ginny helping her out in the Gryffindor dorms, while Gabrielle had Fleur in the Head's Dorm.

Hermione headed into the showers, while Ginny got ready and placed her things out. She let the water run over her skin and thought about what's going to happen tonight. ' Great, let's get this over with.' Hermione thought as she got out and dried herself off. She headed into Ginny's room with just her underwear on and she got her dress on. Ginny did her hair and light make-up and then left early to get Gabby.

Fleur was nervous and was pacing the room. She wanted to impress Hermione and win her back tonight. ' Will she like my dress? Will she come back to me? Oh Hermione, what are you doing to me!' Fleur argued with herself and continued pacing the room. Gabby watched her sister pace the room while she argued with herself and laughed silently. The portrait opened a minute later and Ginny walked in already in her dress.

" Gabby, Fleur shall we?" Ginny asked as she gave a playful bow and smiled at them. They left the room, arms linked and laughing. They saw Harry and Frankie walking down together. The five of them walked down to the Entrance Hall and waited with Victor, who was waiting for Hermione.

Hermione carefully but quickly headed down the staircase and stopped to fix herself. She pecked out from around the corner and gracefully walked down the last flight of stairs. Fleur heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see who it was. She stared at Hermione as she walked down towards them and mentally kicked herself for not getting her as her own date. Hermione got a small bow from Victor before placing her hand on top of his. She saw Fleur's eyes flash with jealously and love at her and Hermione smiled at her. The champions took their entrance positions, while Greg walked with his date Elizabeth.

" Hey Hermione! Your ready?" Greg asked he walked over to her before heading into the Great Hall and Hermione nodded at him. She knew what he was reminding her and she sighed.

" 'ou look beautiful, 'ermione." Fleur whispered into her ear and made Hermione jump and blush.

" I could say the same for you, Fleur." Hermione whispered back before entering the Great Hall and preparing for the Waltz.

Victor smiled at her while they were getting into place and grabbed her hand. " 'ou look beautiful, Her-min-nie. Veady?" He asked in his heavy Bulgarian accent and she smiled at him in response.

The waltz came out perfectly and Harry did a great job with Frankie too. Everyone cheered and then the real music came on. People were dancing close and grinding with each other. Hermione danced with Victor most of the time, until he left to dance with Roger Davis. She sat down with Frankie, Harry, Ginny and Gabby, who were talking about the surprise.

" How much longer until the surprise!" Hermione asked over the music and stood up with them.

" Now! We were waiting for you!" Ginny told her and they all needed out to get ready.

Hermione saw Greg carrying a tray full of polyjuice potions and Elizabeth had the costumes in her hands. Everyone took their clothes and changed into them before drinking the potions.

" Is everyone ready?" Harry asked after drinking the potion and began changing with long brown hair like Hermione's.

Everyone nodded as they began to change too and smiled at Dumbledore, who was approaching them with a smile.

" Let's get you ready, shall we?" Dumbledore tells the group of men and 'Hermione'. He looked at the young man with a white tank top and blue/white stripped shorts, and smiled. The group walked behind Dumbledore and stopped just before anyone could see then. " Ladies and Gentlemen, please take a seat before I continue." Everyone looked at each other and took a seat quickly. " I'm proud to tell you that there is a special performance going to happen. Some of you may know the song, some may not. So here is the special surprise from the heads to you all and enjoy." Dumbledore bowed and dimmed the lights and got their stage ready.

A group of young men appeared into the stage and turned on their headsets before beginning their performance.

' _Jones Beach 1988. Come on!'_ One of them yelled and the beat picked up.

The boy with the tank top stepped out and smiled at 'Hermione' before singing.

'_Do you remember,  
Or should I rewind,  
To that summer when you caught my eye,' _

' Hermione' walked out and met him in the middle. He smiled at her and winked.

'_I played it cool,  
The weather was hot,  
You had the beauty and the beach on lock_.'

The guy walked behind her and looked over at Fleur, who was looking strangely at him and smiled at her.

'_With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt,  
Walkin' on the beach, so pretty,  
You wasn't lookin' for a man,  
When you saw me in the sand,  
But you fell for the boy from the city.' _

He walked in front of her and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She smiled and touched his hand.

'I was like, "hey, girl, can I get your number?"  
I remember what you told me too,  
"Don't call after ten"  
But you know that I did,  
'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you.'

Every guy smiled at each other and got ready for the chorus.

'I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
You're my, my summertime.'

' Hermione' smiled for this part and pressed herself against the man. He smiled at her and touched her hip again before doing everything that he was going to sing.

'_Do you remember,  
I'll never forget,  
Touchin' your body all soakin' wet,  
The water was cool,  
The feelin' was hot,  
Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked._

_In your strapless sundress,  
Kickin' back, no stress,  
As long as we was together,  
'Cause we were feelin' young love,  
And we couldn't get enough.  
Baby, I could reminisce forever.' _

He moved away from Hermione and sighed. He turned to Fleur and gave a small smile.

'_And now I'm like,  
Hey, girl, don't you know I miss it,  
And I wonder if you miss it too,  
Never thought it would end 'til it did,  
Now, I'm here and I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you.' _

He saw Fleur blush a little and look away. He looked at the group and they jumped down to him before all of them began to sing.

'I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
You're my, my summertime.'

'(_Break it down_.)' The guy yelled again and they lined up with the tank top guy in front.

'_Summer ended,  
Winter started,  
It got colder,  
When we parted ways,  
(I like this part.)' _  
_As the seasons change.  
(Bring it forward, bring it back)  
Winter melted,  
Spring I felt it,  
Summertime will never be the same,' _

The lights went out and the group began to change back into themselves.

_(Without you. My summertime.)_ The real group sang before the lights came back on and they smiled.

'_My summertime.' _The real Hermione sang as she looked at Fleur and smiled.

'I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
You're my, my summertime.'

The song ended and everyone broke into a loud applause and cheers. The group took a bow together and then Harry and Hermione took one together. (Harry was Hermione in the song and Hermione was the guy.)

Hermione looked at Fleur and beamed, when Fleur was cheering at her. She looked back at the group and smiled again. She turned back to the students and cleared her throat before speaking.

" How is everyone like the performance?" Hermione asked everyone and earned another cheer from everyone. " Would you guys like to dance or see another performance?" The crowd cheered ' Another!' and Hermione tried her best not to frown.

* * *

Hermione looked at the group and they walked out of the Great Hall. Elizabeth smiled and looked at all them. " I have an idea but Hermione is singing again with someone. I think…" She looked around and nods at Harry. " Harry, we need you to sing again. Greg and I are going act the song out." She blushed with Greg and everyone smiled.

" What's the name of the song, Elizabeth?" Harry asked and saw Hermione cross her arms.

"…" Elizabeth mumbled shyly and blushed deeper.

" Whatcha say, Liz?" Sara asked curiously and looked at Greg, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"…" Elizabeth mumbled again and hugged herself.

" Can' 'ear 'ou, Elizabeth?" Frankie and Gabby said in unison and smiled.

" Please tell us!" Ginny pleaded and hugged Gabby. They were cornering Elizabeth into telling and saw that they got her. She sighed and looked at Greg before talking.

" Say that you love me." She said and looked at Hermione. She knew that it would be perfect for Hermione to sing for Fleur and for Harry to Frankie.

" I like it!" Hermione spoke out and clapped her hands together. Harry nodded and hooked arms with her. " Let's go, Harry." They headed back into the Great Hall with the others and the two of them grabbed microphones this time.

" Ready, 'Mione?" Harry asked as they stood on the stage, waiting for their music to begin.

" Ready…" Hermione answered and looked at Fleur as the music began. She smiled at her and turned on the microphone.

(Hermione)

_My morning starts to shine _

_with teardrops in my eyes  
And here I am alone _

_starting to realize  
That my days would be brighter,_

_if I could learn to hide_

Hermione looked Fleur again and turned to sing to her.  
_The feelings that I have for you keep hurtin' me inside_.

Harry smiled as he found Frankie looking at him and cleared this throat before singing.

(Harry)

Then my day begins with simple thoughts of you  
Hoping that tomorrow would be me and you  
Sharing dreams with each other  
And making them come true  
Holding one another, saying all I need is you.

Harry rapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and they smiled at each other. They watched Elizabeth and Greg as they sang.

(Harry + Hermione)

_But will you say _

_that you love me?  
And show me that you care  
Say when I need you, _

_you will always be there  
But if you go and leave me  
This I swear is true, _

_my love will always be with you_

Hermione rapped her arm around Harry's waist and looked at Fleur, who looked as if she was going to cry. She smiled again to her and cleared her throat.

(Hermione)

_Now my nights would end _

_that just one wish that's you  
To hold me in the dark, _

_help me make it through_

(Harry)

_Cause the pain that's inside me, _

_would simply melt away  
If I had you here with me _

_and promise me you'll stay_

(Harry + Hermione)

_But will you say _

_that you love me?  
And show me that you care  
Say when I need you, _

_you will always be there  
But if you go and leave me  
This I swear is true, _

_my love will always be with you_

Hermione looked at Fleur, who was now crying and smiling at her. She smiled back and finished up the song.

My love will always  
My love will always ooh, ooh  
My love will always be with you

The song ended and people cheered madly as Greg and Elizabeth kissed. Hermione smiled at them and then looked back at Fleur. Something in her chest warmed up and she touched it: she remembered. She looked at Fleur with a tear falling down her face and looked away.

* * *

Hermione got off the stage and walked out of the Great Hall. She felt upset that she would forget something so special like that and make Fleur suffer. She walked down the 6th Floor corridor and was about to head inside until someone yelled out her name. She turned around and saw Fleur running towards her and tackled her into their Common Room.

" Fleur, are you…" Hermione began but was cut off with Fleur's lips on hers. She placed her hands on Fleur's shoulders and gripped them. " I remember, mom etoile. Happy Birthday, my love." She whispered against her lips and smiled.

Fleur's eyes filled with tears again and smiled at her. " Zank 'ou, 'ermione. Je T'Amine." She whispered back against her lips and kissed down Hermione's neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as Fleur sucked on her pulse point. " I…love…you…too." She whispered in between breaths and lifted Fleur's head and kissed her.

Fleur smiled as Hermione but her lower lip and she giggled. " Amour, we should move uz upstairs, non?" She whispered and looked down at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and shifted out from under Fleur. She stood up and looked at Fleur. " Come and get me!" She said to her as she stood up and chased her up to their bedroom.

Fleur tackled Hermione onto their bed and both laughed. She moved a piece of hair from Hermione's face and tucked it behind her ear. She saw Hermione's shoulder exposed and kissed it. Hermione shivered as Fleur's lips touched her shoulder and her hand moved to her back. She found Fleur's dress zipper and played with it.

" Pull it, 'ermione." Fleur whispered from her neck as she began to lift her shirt off, exposing Hermione's flat stomach.

Hermione gasped as Fleur's cold hands touched her stomach and pulled down her zipper. Fleur closed her eyes as both the zipper and Hermione's hand move down her back. Hermione lifted herself up and took of her shirt bring Fleur with her. She kissed Fleur's shoulder and nick and felt the dress fall off of Fleur's chest. She froze, leaving her lips on Fleur's shoulder and Fleur turned to face her.

" 'ermione, are 'ou o.k?" Fleur asked and lifted her head. She saw Hermione's face beat red and her eyes looking at hers.

Hermione shook her head and rested it on Fleur's shoulder. " Nothing just…I don't know…" She whispered and turned her head so she was looking at the wall instead of Fleur. " I'm happy, knowing that something special like this will be with my one and only…" She smiled and looked back at Fleur. She rested her forehead against Fleur's and they both giggled.

Fleur smiled and kissed her as she finished taking off her dress and laid them down. She moved her hand to Hermione's back and unclipped her bra. Hermione felt her bra off completely and pulled Fleur down to cover her. She moaned with Fleur as they felt their bodies against each other. She took off her pants, so that they were equally wearing only one-piece clothing. Fleur kissed down Hermione's collarbone and down to the valley of her chest. Worshiping her angel under her, she kissed, nibbled and teased anything that her mouth could reach.

Hermione moaned and dug her fingers into Fleur's hair. She felt her heart banging against her chest as Fleur kissed down her stomach. She arched her back as her final piece of clothing was taken off. " Fleur…" She moaned loudly and Fleur giggled as she moved her head between Hermione's legs.

Fleur inhaled Hermione's scent and teased Hermione's lower lips. She inserted two fingers inside Hermione as she moved herself back on top of her. She felt Hermione rap her arms around her back and tightened the embrace as it hurt. Fleur pushed the two fingers faster as Hermione's began to mold around fingers and earned a loud moan.

Hermione moved her hand down Fleur's stomach and under her underwear and shoved two fingers inside her. Fleur moaned into Hermione's shoulder and the two of them moved their hands in unison. Both were getting closer and closer to reaching their max.

" 'ermione, I'm.."

" going to…"

"…" Both moaned and shook as their organisms came from them. They pulled their fingers out and laced their fingers together.

Fleur relaxed on top of Hermione and closed her eyes. Hermione smiled and kissed Fleur's head. She giggled and Fleur lifted her head to meet a pair of chocolate eyes already waiting for her.

" What's zo funny?" Fleur asked as she smiled and hovered over Hermione.

Hermione blushed and rapped her arms around Fleur's neck. " Nothing. Why? Can't I laugh?" She smiled and flipped Fleur onto her back.

Fleur gasped and smiled right back at her. " Yes, unless I know why zough?"

Hermione land her head on Fleur's chest and listened to her heartbeat. She smiled as Fleur's arms rapped around her and began tracing shapes into her back. " You."

Fleur shivered as Hermione kissed her chest and tightened the embrace. She felt Hermione relax in her arms and she too began to fall asleep.

" 'appy birthday so me.." Fleur whispered into the air as sleep took her over and dreamt her angel next to her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were sitting at his desk, thinking of what Dumbledore just told Minerva. He told her about Fleur and Hermione's relationship and how it was going to affect the future. They sat in silence as they took it in and finally Dumbledore decided to break the silence.

" She's going to have to risk everything for us. It's going to be dangerous but it worth the shot." Dumbledore said and stood up from his desk. He moved to the front of his desk and gave his best friend a hug." I know she was your favorite pupil but you need to prepare her for this. I want you tell her a month before the third task and slowly make her distance herself. She needs to have no one but you for that last month. You understand, Minnie?" He told her and broke the hug.

Minerva gave a weak smile and nodded. " I will Albus, just remind me when the time comes. You know how I'm beginning to forget things." She gave a weak laugh and looked at the ground. " It's for the best…"

* * *

Author's Message:

Sorry that I haven't been updating lately but I have a huge athletic life off the Internet. So I'm hoping to finish writing my Christmas surprise for sometime. Please leave comments, reviews and ideas because I running low!! Thanks for reading!!

Sara


	7. Holiday Forgiveness and Message

Sorry about the late updates but I'm having a hard time keeping up with this story and my school work right now. Just give me time in between chapters to get my ideas down and up for you. Thanks for all everything!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Holiday Forgiveness and Message

Hermione woke up the next morning with something warm around her waist and against her back. She was about to panic, when she noticed that she was naked but then remembered everything that happened last night with Fleur. She smiled and sighed. Last night had been amazing with the performance all the way up to proving her love for Fleur. She tried to slowly roll over to look at Fleur but Fleur tightened her arm that was around her waist. Hermione sighed again and thought of something that could get her out. She traced little figures on Fleur's arm and felt it loosen a little. Slowly lifting it up and replacing herself with another pillow, Fleur hugged on the pillow and smiled.

"'Ermione, 'our zo soft…" Fleur muttered in her sleep and Hermione let out a soft giggle. She walked over to her closet and looked for some clothes to wear for the day. She found a pair of jeans with a red and white-stripped polo. She smiled at what she found but didn't hear Fleur beginning to wake up behind her. She shut the closet down and then felt a warm breath on her neck.

"Merry Christmas, amour." Fleur whispered into Hermione's ear and kissed down onto her bare shoulder, making Hermione shiver.

"Happy Christmas to you too, love." Hermione managed to respond before turning around and rapping her arms around Fleur's neck. "Sorry that I left you but I really need to take a shower before heading down to the others." She smiled and kissed Fleur's nose before stepping away from her.

Fleur made a pout on her face and watched Hermione head towards the bathroom. She followed her and then made a sneak attack by pulling down Hermione onto the bed, with her on top. She smiled down at a frowning girlfriend but then giggled a little. "Now 'ou know how I felt az 'ou felt me." She teased and then shifted a little so that her knee was between Hermione's thighs, making her moan. "Now, where iz my morning kizz?" She whispered as she lowered her head towards Hermione's and stopped centimeters from her lips.

Hermione felt Fleur's breathe against her lips and she reached up to capture them. She moaned again, when Fleur began brushing against her sides with her hands. She felt Fleur brush her tongue against her bottom lip and gladly let her in. She almost forgot that she needed to breath and pulled her head away from Fleur, both breathing deeply from the kiss.

"You are going to be the death of me, Fleur." Hermione stated playfully and kissed her lightly on the lips before attempting to sit up.

Fleur smiled and let Hermione sit up. She loved how Hermione always feel…wanted and loved more than anything before. She tucked away a piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear and brushed her cheek along the way. Her heart was pounding away in her chest a mile a minute and making her really warm at the moment. An idea came to mind and she smiled as she looked into Hermione's eyes as if she was telling her silently.

Hermione watched Fleur's eye dance with passion and love but there was something that was…oh no. She shook her head as her eyes widened and tried to escape from the predator's hands. "Fleur! I need to shower! Now!" She gasped as Fleur began to tickle her sides, making her laughing really hard. She was very ticklish on her sides, making her weak and easy to take down.

Fleur laughed along with Hermione as she saw tears falling down Hermione's cheeks and stopped tickling her. She couldn't bare seeing Hermione crying in anyway or form. She let Hermione catch her breath before kissing her and getting up to get her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and hoped into the shower and heard Hermione shut the door behind her.

"You set me up!" Hermione yelled at Fleur as she walked into the shower and closed the curtain behind her. She was beat red in the cheeks and it wasn't from the heat of the shower or Fleur. She pushed Fleur against the wall and held her shoulders against it. "You're so mean, Fleur!" She pouted and pounded lightly on her shoulders.

Fleur stood there, biting her lower lip to hold back a bit of giggles and watched Hermione. She grabbed Hermione's hands and pushed her against the wall. She smiled at her and rested her forehead against hers and stared into her chocolate colored eyes. "I'm sorry, 'ermione. But I couldn't resist 'ou. 'ou just zo good zo pazz up for me." Fleur whispered and let go of her hands and backed away from her face.

Hermione saw nothing but love and adoration in her lover's blue eyes and smiled. She rapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in between Fleur's chest. She heard Fleur's chest mumble a moan and she giggled. "Good because you're just too angelic for me." She whispered into her chest and felt Fleur's hands brushing over her locks. She looked up and gave a small smile. "Let's shower up so I can give you my Christmas gift." She blushed and turned around to shower.

* * *

After they showered, the two of them headed down into their Common Room with their presents in hand for themselves and their other friends for afterwards. Hermione walked over the fire and muttered a little spell, which made the fire roar with warmth. She turned around and joined Fleur on the couch.

Fleur smiled and pulled Hermione up onto her lap. She handed her the gift and giggled. " 'ere, I zink 'ou might like ze gift." She blushed and laced her fingers together.

Hermione looked at the gift and examined. It was a little square box with white and blue snowflakes rapping paper with a silver ribbon on top. She looked at Fleur and then began to open the small gift. It came down to a black box and when she opened it, a gasp came out of her mouth. A silver chain with a sapphire and diamond crested ring. The Delacour ring was around the chain that was inside the black box. Hermione stared down at the box and then felt Fleur reach down and place it around her neck.

"Zis ring waz my maman's, which got eet from my grand-mère and zo on." Fleur said as she clasped the necklace around and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. "She told me zo give it zo ze one zat I would be wiz forever, man or woman." She smiled and kissed Hermione's neck. "Ze ring won't play apart right now but I 'ope eet does later on." She blushed at the last part and straight ahead into the fire. The ring was going to be used as the proposal ring for when they get married but she didn't want to rush things.

Hermione turned her head to face her French lover and smiled with tears in her eyes. She rested one of her hands on Fleur's cheek and the other on one of her hands. "I love it, Fleur. I promise to never take it off, ever." She said as a tear fell down her cheek and Fleur wiped it. She smiled at her and handed Fleur her gift. "Here, I hope you like it. It reminded me of you."

Fleur smiled at her and looked down at the slightly larger gift and began to open it. She giggled and gasped as she looked at the center of the gift. It was a necklace with a little square with the memory of them on the Eiffel Tower back in France. She looked up at Hermione, who was blushing deeply and playing with the chain on her neck. "'Ermione, eet beautiful. Zank 'ou.". She whispered as she blushed and put on her gift. As soon as it rested against her chest, inside her head, their conversation played and a warm feeling weld up in her chest.

"By your reaction, I can tell that your listen to our conversation right now." Hermione said and faced Fleur and smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I made the whole myself actually." She giggled and touched the square that rested on Fleur's chest. "Just remember, you made that the best night of my life." She smiled again and got off of Fleur's lap. She walked exit of the room and looked at Fleur. "Let's go see the other's before I think of something that all of can do later."

Fleur rolled her eyes and walked over to Hermione. She grabbed her hand and they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. The walk was quiet but they listened to all the gossip around about gifts and last night. Hermione gave the password and walked into the slightly empty Common Room. Harry and Frankie were sitting on one of couches, snuggling against one another. Ginny had Gabby on her lap, with them sitting on the ground holding their presents. Sara and some red haired boy….

"Ron?" Hermione said out loud and saw him turn around slightly with sorrow and sadness in his eyes.  
"What are doing here?" She asked coldly after walking into the room and took a seat on the empty couch across from him. She looked down and saw Sara holding Ron's hand and both of them blushed slightly.

"We're going out on, as of last night. After you and Fleur left, he walked over to me and helped me with a little problem that was happening between Draco and me. Ron here stepped in and punched the git before he tried me to kiss me." Sara said as she looked at Hermione and gave a little smile. "I've been crushing on him for a while and so did he. So we decided to date from that point on that we could give a shot of going out." She giggled and tightened her grip on Ron's hand a little.

"I've stopped hangout with Draco and them after they decided to something horrible to you. I couldn't bear to hurt you anymore, Mione. You and Harry are my best mates and I treated you like crap and I'm really sorry for that. I'm so stupid of doing all those things to you and Fleur. Maybe I was taking you being with Fleur a little to hard and I didn't talk about it with you first before acting like I did to you. I know you're still really angry at me but I don't blame you. But all I wanted to say that I'm really sorry." Ron said really sadly and meant it every word that came out of him mouth. He bowed his head and took a deep breath, avoiding crying in front of everyone.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron, who raised his head and sighed. She bent down as that she was eye-level with him and kept a serious face expression on her face. "Ronald Wealsey." She said seriously and saw him stiffen as if he was going to get him and bowed his head again. She smiled and touched his shoulder. "How long were practicing that because I do forgive you." Ron's head shot up with tears in his eyes and hugged his best mate in front of him. "But you're an idiot for hurting me, Ron. I almost came up to your room and hex you back to London." She giggled and kissed Ron's forehead before standing up again and looking down at him. "Just don't do it again or I'll send Fleur at you." She laughed and heard Fleur snort for being over-used.

"Thanks Mione but I just thought about just now." Ron laughed and lend back against the couch as Hermione turned to her spot next to Fleur.

"Oh my gosh. Ronald Wealsey has a brain!" Hermione teased at him as everyone laughed at a red faced Ron. She giggled and rested her head on Fleur's shoulder.

When everyone quieted down, someone's stomach went off and everyone immediately looked at Ron, who pouted at them. "What! It wasn't me this time!" He said and looked at a laughing Gabby and Ginny.

"Sorry guys that was me." Ginny laughed and hugged Gabby. She looked at everyone and picked the two of them up. "Do you guys wanna grabs some lunch before heading to Hermione's?" She asked as Gabby jumped out of her arms and hugged her arm.

Harry and Frankie jumped up too and shoved their hands up into the air. "We do!" They said together and blushed as Hermione and Fleur laugh at them. "What!" They said again at the same time and walked out of the Tower, hand and hand.

" Zeir priceless, ze two of zem together." Fleur said and Hermione kissed her check before she walked out of the room with the other two. She looked at her sister and she smiled at her. " What, Gabrielle?" She asked her as she stood up and looked at her.

Gabrielle stood up and tippy-toed up to her older sister's ear. "'ou gave eet zo 'er, didn't 'ou?" She whispered and pulled away giggling a little. She looked at her surprised face and smiled. "'Ou zought zat I wouldn't recognize eet?" She laughed and patted her sister's arm. She walked to the door, where Ginny and Ron were standing. They walked out, leaving Fleur standing in front of the fire, staring at flames dance.

"I 'ope ze others don't pick up on it." Fleur said to the fire before leaving the room and headed down to the Great Hall with the others.

* * *

Once Fleur arrived at the Great Hall, she spotted the others and walked over to them. In the corner of her eye, she saw Brianna and Draco staring at her and giving her dirty looks. She just kept walking to Hermione and got a seat next to her. She pulled breakfast onto her plate and listened to everyone talk about what they were going to do when they get back up to their quarters.

"So Fleur, do you agree on the idea?" Harry asked her as he finished his pumpkin juice and placed his goblet back on the table.

Fleur looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Idea? What idea?" She asked confused and took a bite of her eggs. She wasn't paying any attention to what they were talking about because her thoughts had been focused on Hermione's gift and how Gabrielle found out about it.

Hermione giggled and rested her hand on Fleur's. "Harry and Gabby came up with the idea of playing truth or dare. What do you think?" She asked her and tapped her fingers. She always knew how to get Fleur back to earth and smiled.

"Oui, I like eet." Fleur agreed and threw Harry and Gabby a smile before hearing talking coming from behind them. She turned around and saw that one of Hermione's professors were behind them.

Hermione turned around when she too heard footsteps and gasped as her Headmaster and Head of House were behind her. She gulped silently and gave a little smile. She stood up from her seat and walked out with them. Nothing was said, not one of them said a word as Hermione disappeared with them and Fleur just stared.

" What was that about?" Harry asked as people began talking again and he looked at Fleur. He looked really confused along with everyone. He looked at Frankie and shrugged before finishing up breakfast.

No one said a word after Hermione left and they just headed upstairs. When they entered the Head Girl Common Room, they heard people talking behind the study door and they looked at each other. Fleur silently walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it.

" I'll think about it, Professor. But it's something that I need time to think about. I'm sorry for not giving you a straight answer." Hermione said sadly and sighed.

" It's ok, Miss Granger. We might have guessed that you might need time. It's something that you need to be absolutely sure on. When you decided, you know where to find either one of us and we'll prepare you." Dumbledore said smoothly and looked at the door with a smile. " It seems we're not alone anymore. You are aloud to come in, Ms. Delacour." He said as he opened the door and Fleur was standing there with a red face. He giggled and walked over to the enterence with Minerva. " Have fun, children and Happy Christmas." He said before the two of them left and the group looked at Hermione, who was staring out the window with a grim expression on her face.

Fleur was worried and she carefully walked over to her. She rapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight. She rested her head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. " Amour, eez everything ok?" She whispered worriedly into he ear and looked straight into the window, looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione sighed a little and then gave a little smile. " Ya, love. I'm fine." She said and turned around before kissing her. She replayed everything that Dumbledore told her and held back her tears for the moment. She broke the kiss and rested her head under Fleur's chin. " I'm going to head up for a nap." She said and broke the hug before walking out the door without letting Fleur say a word to her.

Fleur just stood there and watched her. Her heart broke for Hermione and then looked back out the window. ' What is going on with everyone?' She asked herself as she rested her head against the cold window and closed her eyes. Things around Hogwarts were getting very weird right now and it was now effecting Hermione and herself. She needed to get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand and everything falls apart.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm soooooo sorry about this late update but I'm in the middle of Mid-Terms and winter sports season. To all those who waited paciently for this, I thank you and decided that I would answer the question that everyone has been asking me lately: What was Minerva and Dumbledore talking about? Well, all I can say without spoiling the plot, is that what they were talking about would effect the relationship between Fleur and Hermione and everyone around them. It's such a big choice for Hermione, that she would have to leave Hogwarts… but now I just said too much XP. Hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW !!!

Sara


	8. And so it begins

I thought all the questions that everyone has been throwing at me for the last couple of chapters and had to re-think this chapter. The whole point of this story/plot goes around what the plan is for Hermione in the future and how it affects Fleur. If anyone wants to take a guess what the plan is or what might happen in the future, don't be afraid leave me a message and I'll tell you about it. Thank you to all who left comments on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: So it begins…..

Several weeks have passed since Dumbledore and Minerva talked to Hermione, who was acting weird since then. But Fleur couldn't worry about that now since the Second Task was today. She had to concentrate on what was taken from her and so she looked around. All she had to look for was Frankie, Sara or Ginny to find Hermione because they were always together. An eyebrow rose as she saw Ginny with Gabrielle next to her and Ron with Sara.

'Cho…Frankie…are missing. Aren't they Cedric and Harry's…?' Fleur thought and then it hit her. 'Hermione!' Her mind screamed and see looked at the crowd again. She scanned it over and over for Hermione but Fleur couldn't find her. She turned to Harry, who had the same worried look on his face like hers and was looking around.

"'Arry, 'ave 'ou seen 'ermione at all?" Fleur asked quickly and looked once more before looking at Harry again.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "No, I haven't. Sorry." He looked around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you seen Frankie?"

Fleur shook her head and sighed. She wished that this didn't have to happen, especially now of al times. Her hand moved to Harry's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze with a small smile on her face. "'Arry, let'z watch out for each other." Fleur purposed in a whisper and took off her robe.

Harry gave a little smile back and nodded. "Let's do it Fleur. If you need any help with anything, don't be afraid to ask or tell me." Harry whispered back and swallowed his Gillyweed.

Fleur and Harry lined up with the two other champions on the edge of the deck. The two of them looked at each other and smiled before diving into the Black Lake. Fleur quickly casted the Bubble-Head charm and began swimming ahead through the cold water. As she swam deeper and farther away from the surface, something like a musical lullaby called her towards the bottom of the lake.

Without thinking again, she headed towards the tall seaweed and began to look around. Something wasn't right around her and she heard something swam by her. Her wand shot out of its hold and into her hand. In a split second, something pulled her under and clawed at her stomach, causing the material to rip and bleed. Fleur growled and kicked the creature's head before swimming away. Holding her wand hand over her stomach, she swam away and made it out of the seaweed. Looking around for help, she saw Harry swimming towards her and shot a spell at the creature that had been following her.

"Zank 'ou, 'arry." Fleur whispered and winced at the pain as Harry slipped an arm around her and they headed towards the Ancient Ruins. They saw Victor grab Davidson and Cedric get Cho before racing to the top.

"Fleur, just a little more." Harry told her and swam them to the last two people. He could fell Fleur getting weaker by the moment and swam as fast as he could. As they arrived at the last two girls, he felt a change in the water and looked around. Harry looked at Fleur next to him and gasped at the sight before him.

The Fleur that he just had been holding didn't have jet black eyes and bluish-green scale-like skin with claws. This Fleur was looking at his best friend as if she had to protect her. Fleur looked up at him and stared as they arrived at the girls. She moved away from him and swam towards her brown-headed mate. The Fleur rested her forehead against hers before whispering her something, that he couldn't make out. She kissed Hermione before looking back at Harry and flexed her claws out. Swimming back over to him, she put her wand away and stopped in front of Harry. Harry shivered as he looked into those endless pits of black eyes and gulped a little as Fleur lifted her arm. She pointed to the girls and then to the surface before trying to soften her eye, to make him understand that she wasn't going to hurt him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked carefully at her. He didn't know if he should trust her or just ignore what she has to say. But he remembered his promise to her before they dived into this Task together and gave a quick smile before guessing what she was trying to say. "Fleur, are you trying to tell me to take Hermione to the surface with me?" He asked her as they swam over to the girls together and spelled the two girls free.

Fleur nodded at him without taking her eyes off of Hermione and then looked over her shoulder at the Seaweed. A deep growl came from inside her chest as she looked her eyes on the spot and her hands balled into fists, as if she was going to fight something. Harry slowly but gently placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder, which made her head swiftly turn to him and her eyes grew a more solid color. "Why are you telling me to take Hermione? Isn't she your---"

With a deadly glare at him, she growled loudly at him and swam away, leaving Harry with the two girls floating to the surface. Fleur didn't know what was happening to her but she was beginning to scare herself as she saw the two creatures that had injured her a little while ago. With one quickly look at a surfacing Hermione, she hissed at the two creatures and attacked them as they noticed her presence and charged after her.

Harry looked down, trying to find Fleur but with no luck because he reached the surface with the two girls. Hermione looked at him weirdly and was about to asking him something before Frankie pulled her towards the Deck. Harry followed them and wrapped blankets around them before looking at the water. He was wondering what was taking Fleur so long that she needed to do and he looked at Hermione, who was scanning the area for Fleur. He caught his Headmaster and Fleur's Headmistress talking, very loudly and jogged over to them.

"Dumbledore! Fleur's still down there!" He stated quickly and looked between the two Headmasters. He didn't know what they were talking about but Dumbledore looked at him with full attention.

"Mr. Potter, how do you know she is still down there? Did you see her or talk to her?" Dumbledore shoot out at him and rested his hands on his shoulders. He didn't know that Fleur wasn't really….herself at the moment and Harry couldn't let them know that at the moment.

"Yes, I did. She told me to take Hermione to the surface with me and looked Hermione. And the next thing I knew, she was gone." He lied and gulped as he heard a gasp behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face a worried and scared looking Hermione. "Hermione…" He began but Hermione raced to the edge of the deck.

Hermione began taking off her robe, shoes, socks, tie and accio-ed a pair of shorts. She didn't care about the people behind her shooting questions at her and focused on the water in front of her. She jumped into her shorts before taking off her skirt and pulling out her wand from her robe. Just as she was about to jump into the water, someone pulled her back and she glared at her best friend.

" What are you doing, Mione!" He almost shouted at her and Hermione tugged her arm out of his grasp. Harry looked at her with confusing and sadness. He didn't know what was running through her mind at the moment and he didn't want to be.

"Harry, I wouldn't be going in if I didn't know a spell or if it wasn't Fleur!" Hermione snapped at him and looked at him before looking back at the water. "I'm going to get her out, even if it kills me." She told him before reaching the edge of the Deck and took out her wand as she dove into the cold water.

Hermione quickly casted the Bubble-Head charm before swimming down to the bottom of the lake. Her ears picked up a blast and quickly swam towards it. The noise brought her into a seaweed cluster and couldn't believe the sight before her. There was blood and lots of it everywhere. Two sea creatures were on the verge of death and Fleur was there, or so she thought.

"Fleur? Is that you?" Hermione asked as stopped swimming towards the mess and say Fleur turn around to look at her.

Fleur's head turned towards her with a similar smile except with sharp teeth and she swam towards her scared lover. She pulled her into a hug and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Hermione felt her claws disappeared and hugged her back. They stayed in that embrace for a little while before Fleur pulled away and traced Hermione's face.

"Fleur, let's go back up to the surface. We need you to be checked out." Hermione told her and pulled her towards the surface but Fleur pulled her back. "Fleur…what's wrong?" She asked and held her hand.

Fleur whimpered before pulling Hermione close to her. She had her eyes twinkling before she leaned in to capture Hermione's lips. She poured her head into it and held her close to her before pulling away and rested a hand against her cheek.

"Don't…leave…me…" The Veela Fleur whispered to her and noticed that her scales her slowly disappearing.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, as if Fleur had just read her mind. " Fleur… how for you know that and do you know why?" She curiously asked and felt her stomach turn.

Fleur nodded slowly and closed her eyes with a little smile on her face. "Our heart are connected, 'ermione. 'ou're leaving because of ze zing Dumbledore and 'our 'ead asked 'ou zo do." She said and opened one eye before continuing. "Don't worry, zo otherz Fleur doezn't know….'et…" She concluded before passing out and fell into Hermione's arms.

Hermione's mind froze, Fleur knows! Well a little of it but still….it was something she couldn't find out. With one last sigh, Hermione swam them to the top and looked at Fleur. 'The most important person in your life….possibly could become your greatest enemy if you take this….' Her mind recalled Dumbledore's words from when they talked weeks ago about…'the plan'. It also replayed everything from that day and saw Fleur in every memory, smiling at her and laughing. She felt the Bubble-Head charm wearing down and swam faster. 'You have until the end of the Second Task to give your answer…' Minerva's voice rung in her head and she thought about her answer and its was….

'Don't…leave…me…' Those words made her freeze as the two of them broke the surface and heard people cheering at them. She saw Fleur, who was still unconscious and swam them to the ladder to get out of the cold lake.

Hermione laid her on a blanket, which was nearby and tucked her hair behind her ears before placing a blanket around Fleur. She kissed her forehead as healers checked her out and walked over to Dumbledore. She had thought about it and had to accept the terms that came with it: her decision. Dumbledore and Minerva turned ground as they heard footsteps behind them and smiled at a serious Hermione.

"Hello Ms. Granger, how may I…" Dumbledore began but was out off by Hermione.

"I accept." Hermione whispered and gripped the towel that was around her body. She knew what she was getting into and who she was going to hurt.

Minerva's eyes widened and she looked the other way as she nodded at Hermione. She knew that her young pupil would accept something like this if it meant to help, who she loves and cares about and the world too. Her heart went out to the young fourth year and looked at her with a sad but serious smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Hermione. I will inform your teachers that…you will no longer be in their classes anymore..." Minerva began and then saw Hermione stiffen at that bit of information. "Hermione don't worry, you'll still be learning new things with me." She added quickly and then rested a hand on her shoulder. "Go look after Fleur; you'll be busy with this once we begin."Hermione nodded at her professors before following Fleur to the hospital wing.

* * *

She had been silent the whole way there and got Fleur into a bed. She didn't complain about anything that they did, like she usually she did and they became worried. Hermione watched them walked away and sat on the bed, at Fleur's side. Softly lacing her fingers with Fleur's, she crawled into bed with her and laid her head on her chest. She listened to her heart beat as her eyes closed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Just as Hermione fell asleep, Fleur woke up and took in her surroundings. She felt something on her chest and then smiled as she smelled Hermione's light shampoo. She slowly turned onto her side and laid Hermione next to her. Resting her head on her hand, she lightly rubbed Hermione's back and closed her eyes, listening to Hermione steady breathing. Then after awhile, she felt Hermione toss and turn next to her. Fleur watched the girl and began to become worried with her Hermione loudly said and woke up with sweat beginning to form on her forehead. She looked around the room as she sat up and looked at a really worried Fleur. "Fleur…" She whispered hoarsely with tears forming in her eyes and let them over spill from her eyes.  
Fleur pulled Hermione down and held the crying girl against her chest. She was so confused about everything that was going on right now but the only thing she could do was hold her Hermione. It hurt her inside to see her lover cry, no matter what reason, it broke her heart.

"'Ermione….amour, watz wrong?" Fleur whispered into the girl's hair and rubbed her back.

Hermione looked up from the older girl's chest and moved her head closer to her lover, letting their noses brush against each other. She couldn't tell Fleur what was bothering her because…it was going against her and their love in a way. Her heart cried out in pain as she felt Fleur's hand rest on the side of her neck.

"It was just a nightmare, love. Don't worry about it." Hermione lied and placed a soft kiss on her lips before sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

Fleur sat up and rested her chin on the Gryffindor's shoulder. She smirked before hiding her face in her neck and blew hot air against it. "Do 'ou really 'ave zo ask zat, cheri?" She whispered and rested her hand on Hermione's waist.

Hermione gulped silently and leaned into Fleur's breath and touch. She had been craving Fleur and by the looks of it, Fleur had been craving her back. Lifting Fleur's head to hers, she kissed her fully and moved Fleur's hand under her shirt, tracing her stomach and left her hand completely rested there. She needed Fleur to know that she was in complete love with her and would most likely spend the rest of her life with her but…she other things to deal with before she could anything with Fleur.

Fleur smiled and began to lay back but Hermione shook her head at her. She pouted and began kissing down her neck. She closed her eyes as she savored Hermione's taste and rested her other hand on Hermione's waist.

"When we get out of 'ere, 'ou 'ave a couple of zings zo make up zo me…" Fleur whispered against her neck, making her shutter with pleasure, before lying back down and looked up at her.

Hermione giggled softly and then looked at Fleur with sad eyes. She needed to tell her about what's about to happen without giving away too much away. With a deep sigh, she laid down next to her and stared up at the ceiling, thinking deeply on how to put it into words without hurting her.

"Fleur….we need to talk…" Hermione said without taking her eyes off of the ceiling and rested a hand on Fleur's stomach before turning her head to looked at a shocked and scared looking Fleur.  
Fleur felt her hands beginning to shake and tears burned the back of her throat. She was praying that it didn't have to do with them and…breaking up. She gulped back the lump and turned to look at her lover in the eye but couldn't. This was it…she felt her heart beginning to break into a million pieces and tears forming in her eyes.

"Oui... " Fleur managed to say before turning her back to Hermione and closing her eyes. She won't let her go without a fight. She had just got her back in her life after several years and she wasn't going to lose her again and ever again.

Hermione let out a breath and sat up again before looking down at her hurt lover. She wasn't aim for something like this! Her eyes widen at the thought that Fleur must be thinking and hovered over the older French woman.

"Whoa, Fleur. No, no. Don't think that I'm leaving you." Hermione began and turned Fleur's head, so that her eyes were looking at hers. She gave a smile before making it bigger as Fleur's eyes widened. Hermione Granger just made Fleur Delacour stupid and she would take that memory to the grave. She bit her lip as she saw Fleur's mouth open and close like a fish out of water.

Fleur just stared at her in stupidity and leaned up, so that her face and Hermione's were pretty close. Her eyes became a tad bit cold and she growled a little, causing Hermione to move away from her. This was a serious matter and she thought that she was going to lose Hermione just now and Hermione made a joke about it.

Hermione brought her hands up and in front of her to calm Fleur down but Fleur kept crawling towards her. "Fleur, love. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about. There is something else you need to know…" She said worriedly and gulped as she fell to the ground. She looked up at Fleur, who was looking at her with predator eyes.

"Zen what iz eet? 'ou better not 'ave cheated on me…'ou would be zo dead right now…" Fleur said hauntingly and dropped to the ground and kept crawling towards her scared girlfriend.

"I'm dropping my classes, so I can study under my Head of House." Hermione said quickly and backed up against the wall. She felt like she needed to keep crawling away but she couldn't and she gulped as she saw Fleur coming closer. She was dead once Fleur got to her and the punishment wasn't going to be good.

Fleur smirked and kept crawling until she was two feet away from Hermione's face and raised an eyebrow. "Iz zat eet? Why did 'ou drop 'our classes, amour?" She asked as she brought her face closer to Hermione's, teasing her with her breath and brushed their noses together. She was getting back at Hermione for making her feel stupid and now she was going to pay dearly for it.

With a nod, Hermione smirked and brushed her nose back at her. "I said yes because this is a…once in a life time thing here. So I thought about it and accepted." She lied with a smile and tapped her nose. She felt a lump form in her throat and slowly swallowed it down. Fleur nodded in agreement and rested a hand on Hermione's knee. Hermione's breathing hitched and she closed her eyes, just to savor the touch. "But…" She began and then opened her eyes, as soon as she got control of her body again. "The lessons are very time consuming, so that means you're going to see less and less of me. That's the part I had to think about over the last couple of weeks." She finished with a sigh and turned her head to look at the curtain next to them.

Fleur sighed and pressed her nose into Hermione's cheek. She knew that this was going to be hard but this was something that her lover couldn't pass up and she had to fully support that, even if it means that she doesn't see Hermione that much. She closed her eyes and listened to the younger girl's breathing, matching with hers. This was going to be a hard decision to make because the months are quickly moving by and soon she will be returning to France. She needed to make the best of what she had now and not let it go by. Lifting her head as she opened her eyes, she turned Hermione's head towards hers and looked at her with love and support. Her heart knew that it was going to be hard, so she leaned in and kissed her. Kissing her with so lightly, that it made the two of them lightheaded and causing to Fleur to fall back with Hermione on her.

"'ermione, congratulations." Fleur whispered as the kiss broke and rested a hand on her cheek.

Hermione smiled at her and kissed her again before sitting them back up. They needed to get back to their Common Room and fast. She looked around for the nurse and stood up as soon as she saw her. She asked if Fleur can leave the wing, with the nurse's quick check-up, they got the ok to leave. The two of the headed straight back to the Common Room, hand in hand, and in silence. The hallways were empty, so the trip was quicker than they thought and they entered into their quarters without being seen. Both thinking about how this could be the change in their relationship, they didn't care about that but how it was going to bring them closer in a way.

Fleur opened their door and pulled Hermione in with a tug, then pushed her against the door causing it to close behind her. She rested both hands on both sides of Hermione's head and looked into those chocolate-colored eyes that she loved dearly. The moonlight was reflecting on both of their face, causing their eyes to twinkle with love and happiness. Hermione rested a hand on her cheek and then began to trace her face. Fleur rested her forehead against hers and felt their lips brushing against each other. Either one kissed or moved, but just saved the moment as they shredded their clothes and began tracing each other softly. Slowly moving to the bed, Fleur laid Hermione down on her back and stared down at her. Thoughts running through each others heads as Fleur moved her body on top of hers. Hermione kept staring at her lover as her face got closer to hers and then finally her lips were claimed with love. No more wandering hands, no more kissing all over each others body, just staring into each other's eyes, guessing on what the other was thinking. Hermione had her hands on Fleur's waist and Fleur had her hands once again on either side of Hermione's head. The kisses were soft and gentle, as if this was going to be the last time they were going to see each other.

Fleur finally pulled away with tears in her eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind Hermione's ear. "Je t'aime, mon cheri." She whispered in the air and blinked back her tears as Hermione lifted her head, to meet hers in the air.

"Je t'aime trop." Hermione whispered back and claimed those lips that would only belong to her. She laid them back down and brushed her hands all over Fleur's soft back. She needed this moment because she may never know when, they next time she will have the time to spend with Fleur like this. So this was it, the beginning of Dumbledore's plan and her slowly fading away from the school. From this point on, Hermione Granger would never be the same again and that of her old self, wouldn't show until she had complete what was ahead of her and her future.

* * *

Author's note:

I am soo sorry about the late update but life right now is hell with school and upcoming spring sports. So I'm trying to keep up with writing the story and other things. I have to warning you that there are going to be a couple of changes in the next several chapters with some characters and places in the story. So please don't hate and just leave a little review for me!!! PLEASE!! And thanks for reading!!

Sara ~


	9. Promises with problems

Hey Everyone!! First things first, I'd like to thank everyone for commenting on the story so far and being patient with the updates. Another thing is that I have added three pictures that go along with this story, if you curious what happens in the future with Hermione *hint hint*. But overall, I hope you enjoy this little chapter that I have been thinking. Also sorry about all the errors in this story/chapters, English and grammar aren't my strongest subjects. Enjoy!!

Chapter 9: Promises with problems

* * *

It's been two to almost three months since Hermione had began taking classes with Minerva and Fleur had to accept everything that came with it, which included no late love making. She hadn't spent proper time her lover since the day of the Second Task and she was beginning to regret making that decision. The issue was now getting out of hand with these… "Special classes" with her Head of House. Hermione was barely around to talk to, even to her friends. She slept in the other bed and she was avoiding Fleur slowly. Fleur was losing it. This wasn't the Hermione, who she fell in love with and who loved her back in the same adoration. She needed to take action before the matter could get worse and she needed help in some way.

So now sitting in front of a fire in their Common Room, alone, Fleur rested her head on her tucked up knees and began to think of a plan. How would she get her old Hermione back? Would she get her before she leaves? She shook her head and closed her eyes. Things were going down the path that she was trying to avoid. Her hand reached down her shirt and pulled out the necklace that Hermione gave her for Christmas. She opened it and listened to their conversation that almost happened a year ago. Tears burned her eyes and she gripped the locket tighter before looking at it. Her heart was breaking and she didn't think that she could hold on much longer.

"'ou're breaking my 'eart, 'ermione. Please making it stop before…" Fleur whispered and her head shot to the portrait as it opened.

Hermione walked in tiredly, unaware of Fleur's presence in the room. Her body ached from all the training that both Dumbledore and Minerva had been putting her though and her head was pounding from all the mind spells that she had been casting at objects. If she was still in classes at Hogwarts with the other students, she'd be right up with the seventh years and their work. All that knowledge that she had been taking in has now been taking a toll on her and her body, which had grown a lot muscular and thinner with all the running and dodging she has been doing. She noticed that her heart beat had picked up; it knew that Fleur was in the room, but her body and her mind didn't respond to it. It was breaking in so many ways, that she didn't think it was going to last much longer. Once she got into their bedroom and quickly changed, she collapsed into the other bed and closed her eyes as she heard the door shut on the other side of the room.

"'ermione?" Fleur whispered and slowly walked over to the bed Hermione was laying in.

"Ya?" Hermione responded and opened one eye as she felt the mattress sink down more.

"'ow are 'ou feeling?" She asked and rubbed Hermione's stiff back. Her hands could feel the knots

"O.k. I guess…just really…really tired and sore from mmm…the lessons…mmm…right there…" Hermione responded in awe as Fleur's skilled hands rubbed her knots from her muscles in her back and closed her eyes to enjoy the feel. She felt Fleur's hands make there way under her shirt and begin to rub her soft skin on her back. Without really thinking, she turned onto her side and placed her head on one of the pillows up at the head of the bed.

Fleur rested her head against the pillow next to Hermione's and shifted on her bed, so her body was against Hermione's. She smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. She had began to miss the times that the two of them had did this during the holidays and outside in the snow. "'ou want to talk about eet?" Fleur whispered as she closed her eyes and felt Hermione lace their fingers together. Hermione shook her head and leaned into Fleur's warm touch. "Eez zere anyzing 'ou want zo talks about?"

"No…I just miss spending time with you, Fleur. I'm so sorry for things being like this…" Hermione choked and swallowed back her tears before she brought their hands up to her lips and brushed them against them. Closing her eyes, she kissed her knuckles and every finger that was laced with hers. In her mind, she was thinking that time was running short and she didn't want things to end so fast. She thought on how when time was up, she would never be able to get it back, especially the time with Fleur and the people who she cared about the most. "How can I make it up to you, love?"

Fleur moved her face to the back of Hermione's neck and kissed it. She tightened her grip around Hermione and snuggled into her. How could she make up for everything? She was leaving in less than…a month. A shiver passed through her body, she didn't want to think about it and she moved herself over Hermione, so now she was above her. "'ou know I'm 'ere for only one more month, zo…why don't we spend as much time as we can…zogether. Zat ees what 'ou can make up for me." Fleur whispered and looked down at her little lover with saddened eyes with a hint of love.

Hermione rolled onto her back and looked up at Fleur. Once she met a pair of blue eyes, she nodded right away and smiled at her. No matter how bed she had been ignoring Fleur, Fleur always found always to make their relationship better. "Sure, you know what tomorrow is then?" She asked in a teasing mater before wrapping her arms around Fleur's neck.

The French Champion smirked and kissed her nose before resting her head on Hermione's chest. She closed her eyes and giggled as she tried to memorize Hermione's heartbeat. "Oui, eets Sunday I believe, non?" She teased right back and looked up at Hermione, so her chin was resting on her lover's chest.

"I'm going to take you on a proper date tomorrow, to Hogsmeade." The Gryffindor declared and rolled back onto side, so she could properly face her girlfriend. She rested her arm around Fleur's thin waist and pulled her closer, so she could feel the heat from her body. "I want to make the date special, the best that you have ever had." She whispered as she pulled up the covers and felt Fleur rest her head back on the pillow next to hers.

" I already 'ave everything, amour. Just being with 'ou eez what makes eet even more special." Fleur whispered back and closed her eyes.

"Mmm…I love you, Fleur."

"I love 'ou too, mon amour." Then both girls fell asleep, a dreamless sleep, for they couldn't wait for their first proper date to come.

* * *

Tomorrow arrived quicker than both of them expected and they woke up with a smile on their faces. Fleur slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of chocolate brown ones, looking down on hers. The smile of her face grew and Fleur sat up, laid her head on Hermione's shoulder before yawning. "Good Morning, amour."

"Good morning to you too. Sleep well?"

Fleur lifted her head and nodded at her. She smiled again and kissed her shoulder before lifting her head, so both of them were looking directly at one another. "Oui, I did because of 'ou, 'ermione."

"Aww…you softy!" Hermione teased and kissed her check before hopping of the bed.

"Only 'ou can make me soft, cheri. Don't go telling ze world zat I am." Fleur stated and watched Hermione walk to the bathroom, before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"You know I will, Fleur." And with that, she headed into the bathroom, leaving a surprised Fleur and began to a bath ready for the both of them.

"Fleur quickly got off the bed and hurried into the bathroom after her lover. She slowed down as she saw Hermione heading into the bath and the light that shined through the nearby window, made the young Gryffindor…"beautiful".

Hermione turned around and blushed as she heard Fleur's word. She watched Fleur quickly undress and walk over to her. In a blink of an eye, two strong loving arms were around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. "I caught 'ou…"Fleur whispered and kissed Hermione's bare shoulder. She trailed kisses up along her shoulder and up along her neck, to end at her pulse point. Her body ached for her lover to touch it and to love it with what she had in her.

The fourth year bit her lip, to fight back a moan, and lead them into the bath that she had made. She could feel her heart racing against her chest as Fleur sucked on her pulse point and her hands on her waist. "Fleur…what are you…doing to…me…"She moaned and turned around to face her. One of her hands was on her neck and the other under the water on her waist.

"I'm showing 'ow much I love 'ou, cheri." Fleur whispered before moving them into the bath and pulled the younger lover onto her lap. Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck and hid her face in her neck. She hasn't felt relaxed in a long time and her eyes closed as she felt Fleur wash her back down with some of the soap nearby and a thought came to mind. She wanted to make a promise with Fleur but…she didn't know how to ask or say it for the matter.

"'Ermione…what are 'ou zinking?" Fleur whispered as she finished washing Hermione's back and placed the cloth back onto the side of the bath. She could actually feel Hermione's…feelings coming off of her body and she rested her hand on the tired Gryffindor's cheek.

Hermione lifted her head, so that her eyes were leveled with Fleur and smiled at her before opening her mouth. But as soon as that happened, someone from downstairs was yelling her name from the Common Room. "Miss Granger!" She bolted off of Fleur's lap and washed her hair quickly before hopping out of the bath. Her body yelled at her as she did this but her mind ignored everything as she dried herself off. Fleur just watched Hermione dry off and all she could do was stare at it. Not love it, not touch it, not even smell her lover's lavender body wash, just stare at it. Before she could hold it in, she let out a disappointing sigh and got out of the bath, but kept her legs inside. Her eyes closed to hold back the disappointing tears and gripped the side of the bath. Hermione's body froze after the sigh and turned towards its owner. Her towel dropped from her hands to the floor and her feet took her over to the French witch.

"Fleur…" Hermione whispered as she bent down to her and wrapped her arms around Fleur's thin frame. She felt her stiffen in her arms and turned her around to face her. "I don't know what to do anymore…" She chocked and tucked a piece of Fleur's hair behind her ear. Tears threatened her eyes but Hermione managed to blink them back and she rested her forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry…for everything…" She whispered and felt a tear fall down her face.

Fleur didn't move but she closed her eyes before the wave of tears came. Her hear just began to break again after she heard Minerva called out her name. Her morning was going completely perfect until right now. What was she going to do? Was she going to let this continue in their relationship or was she going to speak up about it? "'Ermione…zis needs zo stop…" Fleur said seriously and opened her eyes, which met the chocolate ones in front of her. She needed to set things straight…and now was the time. Slowly she moved her forehead away from Hermione's and held her lover's eye contact. "What ever 'ou are doing with 'our professors need zo slow down and 'ou need zo give me more time een our relationship. I'm getting sick and tired of 'ou always coming een late from zat…zat 'lessons' 'ou take. I want eet zo stop…now."

Hermione's head toward the door as she heard name being called again and an idea popped into her brain. With a smirk on her face, she turned back to Fleur and rested her hands on her cheeks. "Hold on a second, love. I'll be right back…" Hermione whispered and gave her kiss on her soft lips before standing up and running out of the bathroom. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a jumper before running down to the Common Room. Minerva was sitting on the couch in normal clothing, which Hermione was shocked to see. Her feet took her over to her mentor and stopped in front of her mentor. Her eyes met the Deputy's Head's and raised an eyebrow.

"Professor, what do I have owe this pleasure?" Hermione asked as she arms crossed over her chest and sat in the chair across from Minerva. She didn't care that her hair was still wet from the bath she was trying to enjoy or that the fact her professor turned a little red in the cheeks when she looked at her.

"You will be accompanying me to Hogsmeade for the day. It's part of your study and I want you..." Minerva began but was cut off with Hermione's loud surprised gasp. This was something that she least expect from her student since her and Dumbledore knew everything that was planned around Hermione.

"I was supposed to be going on a date today, professor! I made a promise!" Hermione said sadly and stood up. "I intend to keep it too…"

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her young pupil and stood up from the couch. She stood in front of the girl and placed her hands on her own hips. "Miss Granger, you are going to go if you like it or not. This is a serious part of your training." She seriously answered and glared at her.

"Minerva, I need a break from my training. You clearly said that I have Sundays off…" Hermione defended herself and stood up. This wasn't fair for her or Fleur and she wasn't intending of giving up, especially if she promised Fleur.

"I know what I said, Hermione but you will go…"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with my GIRLFRIEND and having a lovely date like I promised her. No one is going to stop me, not you, not Dumbledore, not even the whole school! I'm not going against my word for her." Hermione snapped, causing Minerva to take a step away from her and watched Hermione return back upstairs.

"Well I'll be…she's finally getting her whole training." Minerva smirked and walked out of the Head Girls' Quarters.

* * *

Fleur emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body as Hermione walked over to their bed and lay back on it. She walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Well…" Fleur asked as Hermione looked at her and rested a hand on her thigh.

Hermione's face slowly showed a smile and she sat up so her eyes were leveled with the blue clear ones in front of her. She lend forward and captured those lips that she had missed all those days and nights that she came in late from those stupid lessons. Softly moving closer her hand moved to Fleur's hip and her tongue traced her bottom lip before pulling away. "You better get changed, darling. We don't want to miss the group when they leave." Hermione whispered against her lips and hopped of the bed.

Fleur beamed at her lover and jumped off the bed before wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. "Oui, I will. Just…for…'ou." Fleur said between placing kisses on Hermione's neck and giggling. She couldn't believe Hermione was going to take her out! Hermione turned around in her arms and kissed her exposed shoulder. Fleur closed her eyes and pulled the Gryffindor closer to her. "'Ermione…let me get…changed zo we can…go" She whispered and then sucked in as one of Hermione's hands brushed along her abdomen.

Hermione smiled and broke the embrace before sitting on the bed again. Her eyes watched Fleur walk over to her trunk and pulled out her clothes for the day. Feeling the heat rise around her, she laid back and tried to calm herself down as Fleur dropped her towel. Her heart was pounding against her chest with the picture of Fleur's body bare in her mind and she closed her eyes to savor it. That body was the one that she was longing for and a smile gave her away as she remembered the time during Christmas with her. Nothing could have been more perfect with that night after singing for her, especially in front of the whole school and with her best mate, Harry.

Fleur looked over at Hermione as she just finished putting her underwear on and grabbed her clothes before walking over to her. Quietly as she could, she stopped at the side, where Hermione's head was and leaned down, so that her face hovered over hers upside down. Her eyes took in the sight of Hermione's light smile and relaxed face. Her heart swelled at the sight and moved closer so not her lips hovered over hers. "Amour…'ou much do 'ou love me?" Fleur whispered as she turned her so she was over Hermione and rested her hands on both sides on the younger girl's head.

Hermione let out a soft whimper as she felt Fleur over her and opened her eyes slowly, to make sure nothing was in front of her face that she was least expecting. Pale white flushed skin was hanging over her with baby blue underwear to match her eye color and she could feel the heat coming off her lover's body through her clothes. She moved up onto her forearms and brushed her nose against the French witch's. "I can't, Fleur…" She whispered and Fleur frowned at her answer. Just when Fleur was about to open her mouth, Hermione placed a finger over her soft lips and smiled at her flushed face. "Let me finish, love. I can't tell you because words can't describe my love for you what I feel for you…is far more than life itself but no more than what you feel for me." Hermione sincerely said and then pulled Fleur onto her lap without thinking their hands laced together and Fleur just stared at her in awe.

"I know zat 'ou 'ave more, cheri. Keep telling me 'ou much…" Fleur told her as she laid her head on Hermione's shoulder and snuggled into the soft warm shirt.

Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her head before continuing her little love confession. "I love the way my heart flutter, no matter when or how I'm feeling, around you and it always brings a smile onto my face. Your eyes…those two orbs of gorgeous blue that make me feel like I'm drowning in you. Those lips…mmm…" Hermione began and then laid back with Fleur still sitting up, who was staring down at her and traced shapes in their connected hands. Hermione looked up at the ceiling with a smile and touched her lips. "Those two lips that I love to feel dancing across my lips with love and make me feel like I'm in heaven. But there is also this I love dearly…" She rested her hand on the place of where Fleur's heart was and traced it over the bare flesh. "This heart that I love so much is mine and only mine to have…" She whispered and looked up at Fleur, who had a tear falling down her face and bent down to kiss her.

Fleur's heart pounded against her chest as their lips danced across one another, like Hermione said and rested a hand on her neck. She knew that Hermione was going to be with her forever, just with that confession and everything that she has done with her that has made her happy. Those words that just poured out of these lips she was kissing had spoken in complete and total love and adoration. When air became a problem, they pulled away and she looked down at Hermione…her Hermione. "We're still going out, non?" Fleur asked as she began to kiss her neck and rested her other hand on Hermione's hip.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Fleur. It felt good to tell her how she truly felt about Fleur and knowing she felt the same way back. She was the one and no one was going to take that way from her…ever. "Ya, if you can get changed, Fleur." She added and sat up.

Fleur pouted before hopping off Hermione and quickly changed into her outfit. She decided to leave her hair down and grabbed her coat as Hermione grabbed hers. She looked at Hermione and smiled before grabbing her hand. "Ready zo go?" With a nod from Hermione, they grabbed their wallets and headed out of the Common Room.

Walking hand and hand down the corridor and down the Grand Staircase, they headed outside when Dumbledore stopped them. Hermione was beginning to get annoyed with her two professors stopping her from her date with Fleur. The students and teachers that were in the area stopped their talking and looked towards the three of them, as if something was going to happen.

"Miss Granger, Minerva told me of your act today when she came to see you…"Dumbledore began with a smirk and looked at the Beauxbaton's champion. "While Miss Delacour was…how should I say it…preparing for the day." He chuckled and caused Fleur to turn scarlet in the cheeks and looked away from him.

"Well, Minerva was forcing me to do something unannounced and I originally made arrangements for the day." Hermione said coolly as she looked at Fleur and smiled. She made a promise and she wasn't going to break it.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her response and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. "You made then without telling us? What if we had something planned for today? What would do then?"

That's when it happened; Hermione Granger growled at a professor and snorted at him. Every student and teacher, who was around or near them since the beginning, gasped at Hermione's little action. This was totally not the Hermione that they knew and even Fleur was shocked at this action.

"You professors don't need to know every bloody thing I do! So sod off!" Hermione snapped at him and stormed out of the castle and down towards the lake. She snapped at a professor…she, Hermione stuck up bookish Granger, just snapped at a professor that was the headmaster too! But…in a way, it felt good to do that. Once the English witch got to the Lake, she smirked and pulled out her wand. What was this…this "feeling?" Hermione asked herself and played with her wand in hand.

"'Ermione!" A familiar voice shouted at her and caused her to turn around with her wand pointed at the ready, as if she could cast at any second. Fleur froze as she saw Hermione's wand pointed at her and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes were now almost back with anger and greed with a smirk on her face to top it all off. But then it went away as quick as she saw it and Hermione lowed her wand from Fleur.

"Fleur…" Hermione said and just stared at lover. What in the world was going on with her? Was she about to cast a spell on her?

Fleur swallowed a wave of tears before backing away and running away, towards Hogsmeade. She is so confused on everything…Hermione's actions lately, these lessons she's taking and…the change that was happening around her! Running down the path, she heard her name being called and turned around to see who it was. But…all of a sudden, she tripped and sliced her cheek and forehead on a root of a tree. Fleur let out a cry of pain and felt the warm liquid fall down her face.

"Fleur!" The voice cried out and Fleur stared down at the dirt on the ground and wiped off the dirt off her face. Hermione ran over to Fleur and stopped in front of her. Her knees gave way as she saw Fleur's face and pulled out a cloth from her jacket pocket. Her eyes blinked back tears and softly wiped the blood away form her face. She felt Fleur stiffen under her touch and looked at her scared blue eyes.

"Fleur, are you ok?" Hermione asked softly and pulled her onto her lap. Was she that scary that Fleur would run away from her and become scared?

Fleur shook her head and looked away from her. She was scared after the way Hermione looked at her with those black colored eyes and that evil smirk on her face. What had gotten into Hermione? She looked like…like she liked to yell at her professors and it scared her to look at her lover like that. Fleur looked back at Hermione and sighed deeply before taking her hands in hers. "'Ermione…what ze 'ell ees going on with 'ou? 'ou are changing into something zat…eets 'urting me very much." She began and felt Hermione lace their fingers together. "I want 'ou zo start explain 'ourself…weather 'ou like eet or not." Fleur added coldly and stood up from her lap. This has got to stop now before she loses it and does something horrible that she might regret.

Hermione stood up too and rested her back against a nearby tree. She looked up to the cloudy sky and smiled. It's now or never to spill everything…but she couldn't tell her the complete truth. "I'm taking these special lessons…to graduate early…for you." She said and heard Fleur gasp in surprise. Her eyes locked onto hers and kept the hold as she finished off. "I don't want to be away from you for a long time especially…if I want to spend my life with you, Fleur." Hermione whispered as she blushed as she confessed her secret she wanted to tell her later. Her heart had set on Fleur from the moment they first met, nothing else mattered except her future now, which was borderline with love and hate at the moment.

Fleur's eyes over flowed with tears and a smile formed on her face. Her mouth opened and closed for several minutes before she finally found her voice. "Are 'ou…" That was all she could manage since she was in a little bit of shock from what Hermione had just said to her about everything.

Hermione walked over to Fleur and pulled out the necklace that they both had the ones with the ring and the flower charm. She took of the ring from the necklace and took Fleur's left hand. She finally understood what the two necklaces were there for but she had to wait for the perfect moment to make the promise for her. It was a promise with problems, which was something that was going to happen soon then they both hoped. "Fleur, if will have me after everything is done and settled, will you marry me and be mine forever?" Hermione beamed at her and waited for Fleur to answer. Her future would rely on her answer and she hoped that it was the answer she was hoping for.

The older witch stared at Hermione in amazement and looked down at the silver ring, which she had the matching on for. A promise…a promise to love and have her Hermione for the rest of her life, which hah hoped for in the future but now it was being done. A smile slowly formed on her shocked face and a shaking breath came out from between her lips. "Oui…" She let in a whisper and a small tear fell from her eye and landed on the ring.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion and licked her dry lips. She thought she heard Fleur say something like yes but she wanted to make sure that it was the right answer before pushing forward.

Without waiting another second, Fleur pushed her middle finger forward and let the fit onto her finger. She placed both hands on Hermione's face and kissed her. A true passionate kiss Fleur gave her and felt her future's hands on her waist. "Oui, 'ermione. 'es, I'll marry 'ou." She happily answered against her lips after she broke the kiss and then placed another quickly on her lips before pulling away a little.

Hermione rested her forehead against her flower's and smiled at her as she looked into her shinning eyes. She was truly drowning in love every time she looked into those eyes of hers and could wish for anything else in the world to change that. "Good because I wouldn't want anyone else to have you, my Fleur." She teased and kissed the nape of Fleur's neck before snuggling into it.

"Let's forget about 'ogsmeade, I could zink of somezing else zat we could do…" Fleur whispered in seducing tone into her ear and moved her hands under the front of Hermione's jumper and jacket. She would do anything to get her to show her how much she loved her, both in bed and out. A chuckle came out of her throat as she thought that and she rested her hands on Hermione's toned stomach, tracing the muscles on there that were beginning to form.

Hermione shivered as she lifted her head and shook it no. She wrapped her arms around her waist and made Fleur move her hands from under her jumper. "No dear, we're still going to Hogsmeade and I'm going to take you on the date I promised you last night. Whether you like it or not, I'm taking you and then we could finish what we began." She flirted with her and stuck out her tongue before pulling Fleur down the rest of the path to the village, where all the students were shopping between shops.

* * *

Hogsmeade had always been a place where Hermione, Harry and Ron had always looked forward to every time that they were about to go. They would always grab something from the Honeydukes' Sweet shop and then head to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. So that's what they decided to do, grab some sweets from the candy store and then head over for a butterbeer before heading back to the castle. Fleur grabbed some chocolate frogs and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, while Hermione got a bag full of different Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She wanted to see if Fleur could handle some of the extreme ones that she had gotten from the store and stole one of her Blowing Gum as they walked out of the store.

"'ey! Zat ees not nice, cheri. I would never take anyzing from 'ou and 'et I'm going to do it anyway." Fleur teased and took the bean bag away from Hermione before reaching in and grabbing a yellow one, which she thought was either lemon or something nasty. Without looking at Hermione's reaction, she popped it into her mouth and began to chew on it until the flavor became known, it was corn. She swallowed the thing before running into the Three Broomsticks with a laughing Hermione behind her and ordered two butterbeers before grabbing a seat in the corner of the place.

"I was going to warn you about some of the flavors are kind of weird like corn one you ate." Hermione laughed at her after taking a sip of her drink and lend back into the chair. She smiled at Fleur, who rolled her eyes at her and smirked at her before taking a sip of her drink. The day had truly been a weird one for the both of them but they could be thankful for it because of the things that came out were helping them growing in their relationship…greatly. Hermione noticed that Fleur had been wiggling her eyebrows at her and all she did was raise one of her own. "What do you want now?" She asked her curiously as she leaned forward to meet her half way and smiled.

Fleur acted like she knew nothing and met her in the middle of the table. "Waiting for 'ou zo 'urry up with 'ou drink before I have my way with 'ou…"She whispered hauntingly and smiled before pecking her on the lips and sitting back in her chair.

Hermione without thinking again, chugged her drink down and stood up with Fleur giggling at her. She grabbed her hand and ran out of the place and back to the castle, wasting no time to talk to anyone on the way and smiled the whole way. Weird things were going around Hogwarts and their relationship but in a way, it had brought them back together and closer than ever before.

* * *

Author's note:

I want to apologies for not posting lately but my life has been getting harder as I'm getting ready for my finals in a month. But this story will go on no matter what! I'll still be writing it and posting it every mouth or less, depends on how long it is. I want people to take a look at the three pictures on my page that goes along with the story because they play a huge part in it. Hope that you enjoyed the story so far and PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ON THIS!!  
See you next time!

Sara


	10. Truth be told: part 1

Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry about the late update but this chapter gave me a huge writer's block and caused me to have a hard time writing this next chapter. I've had to change this whole chapter around several times, which I wasn't happy about but I decided to finally stick to one and its all right here. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and the rest that will come later!

**In this chapter, there is a huge part I left out because I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. Hermione isn't the only on that has been taking these "special lessons" with Minerva and Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy is the other student that she's been with for the last several months, training for this thing that the two professors plotted up. The two of them have a better relationship now since they were going to be together for a long time or once they completed what they were asked to do. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Truth be told.....

Waking up from a another nightmare, Hermione Granger shot up from her pillow covered in sweat and she looked down at her partner, to make sure that she was still asleep. She had been having the same nightmare for the last several nights since the change of plans for her lessons: she was leaving during the third task. One of her hands shot up from under the covers and covered her eyes from frustration before looking down at the French woman's arm around her waist and removed it. Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up as she grabbed her robe from the bottom of the bed. Those nightmares were getting worse and worse each night as her eyes closed. It was beginning to annoy the hell out of her and with that, Hermione walked out of the bedroom quietly and headed down to the Common Room to think about what was going on with her.

"Well, can't sleep now, 'Mione?" A male voice asked as she reached the last step of the stairs and let out a sigh as she spotted a blond head on one of the chairs around the well lit fire. He was one of the last people she wanted to see right now since he was in her nightmare and was scared shitless as she heard him speak to her. Her hazel eyes met his blue ones as she walked over to him and sat on the couch across from the visitor.

"What do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked as she rolled her eyes at him and smirked. He knew the password to get in here for emergency purposes only but sometimes he would just come to check up on her. The Gryffindor knew that they have grown closer to each other like brother and sister because of how much time they were going to be spending with each other for the next several years.

Draco chuckled before leaning back in his chair and stared at her before letting out a sigh. He woke up from a nightmare about Hermione, which never happened to him before and it scared him greatly. He never dreamed of something so horrible that he almost screamed because of how scared he was for her. "I had a nightmare….about Fleur and you." He whispered as he rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Draco began to explain the dream to her with ever detail possible and shivered as he felt himself once more in that place

Hermione's eyes widen at what he was telling her and leaned forward, resting her hand on his knee as he was having a hard time saying the rest of it. But then she felt tears brim her eyes as she heard that she was killed while defending Fleur and shook away the tears. It was just a dream she had to remind herself and let out a sigh before standing up in front of Draco. She needed to say that dream isn't going to happen, he was just imagining it all.

"Draco…none of that rubbish is real. It was all just something you mind wanted to make you think it was real." Hermione whispered to him and pulled him up onto his feet before hugging him gently. His forehead fell to her shoulder and his arms gripped her tightly as if he never wanted her go away but he cared about, just in a brotherly way though. They were fighting the whole time with each other like siblings did and some how this what it was like, you find your family in the least expected times and he smiled into her shoulder.

"I think I should go….I heard the mistress is getting ready to come down to check if you're down here." Draco whispered to her before lifting his head and kissing her temple before heading over to the exit. But just before he was getting out, he looked back at her and gave her a sad smile. "See you…tomorrow I guess Hermione." He said quietly and left standing a depressed looking Gryffindor, who turned around and then heard Fleur come down the steps in her robe, probably with nothing under it.

Fleur, rubbing one of her sleepy eyes, walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her cheek against the top of the smaller girl's head. She woke up to an empty cold bed beside her and began to panic a little but then heard whispers coming from downstairs. So grabbing her robe, the French witch headed down just in time and saw that Hermione was alone, which left her confused because she swore that she heard another voice. Rubbing her back affectionately, she placed a lingering kiss on Hermione's forehead before looking down at her loved and gave her a tired smile.

"Amour, eez everyzing ok?" Fleur whispered to her as she began to walk them back up towards their bedroom and wrapped her other arm around Hermione's waist. Her little lover's mind hasn't been around lately ever since their date, when she told her about why she was taking her special classes with her headmaster and her professor. But when she looked into Hermione's eyes as she told her that, there was a lie to it but she didn't know what part, the for her part or the early graduation part. But right now, she was going to push the issue and smiled as she felt a kiss to her shoulder when they entered their bedroom.

Hermione walked over to her clock and looked down at the time, at which read 11:50 pm, ten minutes until the day of third task. Tears brimmed her eyes as she placed the clock back down and sat on the bed with her hands over her eyes. Everything was happening to fast for her to catch up to and finally she cracked, as everything seemed to pour out of her soul. The English witch only had less than 12 hours to spend with her lover before….she had to leave for a long time, which was going to break Fleur's heart. Wave after wave of tears hit her as just let them fall and didn't even realize that Fleur was sitting behind her, holding her and whispering sweet nothing to her. There was no time to talk, just express what she was feeling right now and that to love for only for one.

Turning around after she felt the last tear fall and stared up into Fleur's eyes before resting one hand on the older girl's cheek and kissing her, gently and memorizing the way their lips felt against each other. For this, was going to be last time she would ever make love to her lover for a long time and wanted this to be special just like their first time together. Slowly, Fleur lowed herself back down onto the mattress and felt Hermione's hand move down her body, tracing everything like a feather as it made its way down to the knot. Breaking the kiss as both hands of the brunette's reached the knot, her eyes opened to met the blue ones below her and smiled slightly and then untied the knot that was covering the body below her.

Fleur's eyes watched Hermione's hands untie her and then her eyes racked up the slim body above her until she met the chocolate ones. Full of love and adoration, the robe opened and those eyes staring back at never left hers as she felt hands roam her pale skin, tracing every inch of exposed and lifted herself up. Hermione pulled off her own robe as Fleur shrugged off her own and threw the two of them back at the end of the bed before the two of them connected once more. Hands began to roam once more, dancing an old dance before they closed the distance between them. A cool breeze managed to break through the cracks of one of the windows and flew gently over to them, circling around them to cool down the warm atmosphere as things began to heat up between the two girls.

"I love you…."Hermione whispered hauntingly against Fleur's lips as her eyes opened and one of her hands brushed over Fleur's abdomen before reaching its destination once more. Her eyes were full of passion and longing now since the dark blue eyes staring right back at her held the same, no longer having the feeling of tiredness in them. Those blue eyes who will always have her heart until its very last breath, that heart that was beating in time with hers will always be hers no matter what. A soft moan escaped the both of them as Hermione's fingers entered the warm body and saw that Fleur's eyes close in pleasure again. Lowing the blond onto one of the pillows, the Gryffindor kissed gently against the pale flesh of Fleur's neck and collarbone as her fingers stroked her lover to the edge. A smile formed on her face once more as a loud moan escaped the French's lips, whispering her name along with it and arched her back as the pleasure reached the peak.

Pale blue gray eyes opened meeting watery chocolate ones above her, Fleur's eyes softened and pulled her loved onto her body, covering it from the night's eyes. Her hands ran through the curly locks of brown and down the lightly coated sweated back of the girl above her. Something was bothering Hermione and she wanted to find out, she hated seeing her heart in pain like that and placed a gentle kissed to her cheek. "Je T'aime, 'ermione. Je T'aime." Was all she could say before her eyes closed, continuing to stroke Hermione's back until she feel back to sleep, entering her dream once more her and the brunette having a life together in the future.

Chocking out another sob, several tears fell down her face before she lifted her head and watched Fleur sleep peacefully. She didn't deserve someone like her, what she was about to do was too painful that it was going to effect everyone around her, including Harry, who she cherished like a brother too. She looked back over at the clock, which now told 12:50 am, the day has finally come of her departure. Seeing how Fleur was very much asleep, Hermione decided to speak out what was going to happen instead of keeping all of it locked away inside of her. Letting out a breath, Hermione wiped her tears before she lied down next to the sleeping Champion beside her and rested her arm across her waist.

"Fleur, I haven't been completely honest with you about what I'm doing in my classes." She began in a whisper and looked over at the window as she rested her head on Fleur's rising chest. Her hand softly rubbed against the soft skin as she smiled slightly but then disappeared. "The truth is…the classes that I'm taking were for something else, for what Dumbledore and Minerva asked me to do for them. There is someone else that was taking it with me….he actually wasn't that bad after all over time. Draco is really a nice guy once you get to know him, Fleur. He really is. The two of us are leaving for a long time, to destroy some things that might take time. I never would have taken it if it meant putting my life on the line, but Dumbledore said something is about to happen and we need to get a head start on it before they do." She rambled, unaware and a pair of blue eyes were staring at her as she spoke to her. Never in Fleur's life has heard such a thing, and she still couldn't believe what Hermione was saying.

"I needed to get that off my chest before I leave today. I know its so soon but today's the day I leave for whatever is ahead of me. Draco and I are going to be gone when you guys enter the maze, so pretty much when I say good-bye to you and everything before you head out there, that's the last time you're ever going to see me. I'm so sorry that I can't tell you in person but I was told not to tell anyone about this….but what I told you about me spending my life with you, I meant that whole heartedly. When all of this is over, I'm yours until my dying day and you're mine until your final breath." Hermione added softly before closing her eyes and snuggled into the surprised blonds' chest. "I love you so much Fleur, that sometimes I feel like I might loss you to someone…." A whisper came from the younger lover's mouth before sleepover took her and a small smile stayed on her face.

In her all seventeen years, Fleur Delacour could feel her heart breaking and tears built in her eyes as she closed them, trying to fall asleep in the late hour of the night. But it wasn't going to be easy since this was going to be the last night she would be spending with Hermione and tears escaped her closed eyes. That was it, Hermione was just going to leave with Draco on some task that her headmaster and professor asked them to do and only god knew what lied ahead of them. Wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulder, Fleur buried her face in Hermione's sweet smelling hair and cried silently knowing in the morning that she wouldn't have much time until she lost her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, I'm so sorry once again for disappearing like that but you can blame my stupid writer's block on that. This was PART 1 of this chapter since I still need to fix the other slightly. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!! Thank you guys for everything!

Sara


	11. Truth be told: part 2

As the sun rose the on the day of the Final Task, a figure wearing a black cloak placed a note and Hermione's locket on the pillow next to the sleeping French woman before looking around the room once more. It had been recently cleared out of all of Hermione's things and the witch herself had just left. It wasn't easy but it was indeed time to go and get a start on their mission. A single tear fell down the woman's face before placing a light kiss on Fleur's forehead and headed towards the door. Once she reached it, she turned around and looked over her shoulder. "Goodbye…" A whisper was said into the silent room before the door shut, beginning the long pause in the Fleur's love life and beginning her heartbreak.

As the cloaked woman walked down into the Common Room, she looked around at the three other cloaked figures before her and nodded at them before letting out a sigh. No turning back from here, this was it. She was leaving with them for god-knows-how-long and possibly putting her life into danger. One of the other figures held out their hand and the younger woman grabbed it before Apparating into the early hours of the morning. Leaving the Common Room in a complete silence again and leaving the French woman in bed without a trace of her lover… just the locket that she was given on Christmas. For now, she would have to deal with a secret that would change her life and Hermione's life forever.

Not even an hour, the French woman stirred from her sleep with a smile slowly forming on her face as she reached over to see if her lover was there still asleep. But her eyes shot open and she shot up hoping the she was just dreaming but her hand was right, nothing was there. Her eyes just stared down at the neatly rolled up letter and her locket wrapped around it. Fleur swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rested her elbows against her thighs as her hands held her head. As she slowly processed what was going on… she finally remembered from last night when Hermione rambled on about her leaving. Tears silently began to flow from her eyes uncontrollably as she couldn't stop them. That was it, last night was the last time she was going to see her love, her Hermione until who knows when and she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Everything she had….was now gone, just like that.

Fleur let out a loud cry as she fell to the floor on her knees and began to pound her hands into the ground with hurt. Every memory that she had with the younger girl was a pound, with every kiss that she had was a tear and with every vision she had of making love to her was a cry. Minutes went by, which soon turned into a two hour breakdown when she finally stopped. Her body couldn't shed anymore tears, so she decided to take a shower and see if that helped. But it didn't, all it did was bring back more memories of them. A shout of frustration escaped her mouth before she pounded once more into the wall but this time, she left a dent. Fleur wanted to wake up from this nightmare but she knew she couldn't, it was reality.

As she turned off the cold water, she dried her body before she grabbed her wand. With a flick, she spelled her hair dried and up into a ponytail along with her school jumpsuit for the day. For once she didn't put makeup on to impress anyone, so when she looked into the mirror all she saw was a broken woman with cold blue eyes. No love, no warmth, no happiness. All of that disappeared in the shower and when she realized that Hermione wasn't going to come back. So she turned around and looked at the letter on the pillow and walked over to it. Her hands began to unravel the sweet smelling parchment from the locket before she stopped as she saw _My Dearest Fleur_, at the top. Her face turned away from it as she rolled it back up and placed it on the bed. Fleur clapped the locket onto her neck but she decided to wait on reading the letter. Right now she was too vulnerable to read what Hermione had to say to her, maybe when she was ready in the future but that wouldn't be happening soon.

"_Comment pourrais-je être aussi stupide* ..._"Fleur whispered in hatred before gripping the letter tightly before throwing it on top of her trunk and storming out of the room with her wand out. Right now she needed to blow off some steam before she seriously injures someone and just as she was leaving the Common Room and out into the corridor, she crashed into someone. "_Je jure devant Dieu il vaut mieux être…_" She said between her teeth as she rubbed her head and she looked up and met a pair of green eyes staring at her. They weren't familiar in anyway and yet they held hers with a welcoming feeling. Fleur quickly removed herself off of the man on the ground and brushed herself off before looking anywhere but him.

The red haired man let out a quick chuckle before dusting himself off too before rubbing the back of his hair. "Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there. You know what I mean?" He said in embarrassment before his eyes widen and he removed his hand from his head and held it. "Sorry, where are my manners. I'm William Weasley but people tend to call me Bill. May I ask who you are, madame?"

Fleur turned her attention back to Bill before she looked down at his hand and quickly shook it. "Fleur Delacour. Now, eef you may excuse me, I'm een need of a walk." She answered coldly before walking off, completely not hearing Bill yelling after her about her wand. He began to pace himself in a light jog to keep up with her. In his mind, she was a vision of an angel fallen from above but in his heart he knew she held it and no one else was going to replace it. He was determined to make her fall for him….whether or not it was going to be a success or not. But he didn't know that it was evil within the thrall that was pulling his thoughts to do this deed and not for his own sanity, it was going to destroy everything.

Once Fleur reached outside, she finally realized she was still being followed and turned around to address the idiot that was following. "Look, didn't I tell you zat I want to…."She began but then collided into another force that was oh-so-familiar and she let out a grunt of pain. Two times in one day…could this get any worse? "What do you want!" She said in an upset tone without opening her eyes and felt him get up quickly before there was an awkward silence. Her eyes slowly opened and noticed that is face was beat red and her wand was in his hand.

"I thought I would be the gentleman and return your wand, Ms. Delacour. So here." Bill quickly said before turning around and beginning to walk away. He began to mutter under his breath as he walked away from the French witch, who was staring at him in astonishment. He was the first man to speak a true sentence around her and not drool. Fleur stood up and dusted herself off once more before hearing her name being called by her friends in the distance. Placing a small smile on her face she headed over towards them, forgetting about Bill and Hermione for once. Right now, she had a few hours to hang out with them before she had to get ready for the last Task.

_Comment pourrais-je être aussi stupide_ – How could I be so stupid  
_Je jure devant Dieu il vaut mieux être_ – I swear to God it better be

Author's Notes

Hello all, it's me again. I'm soooo sorry about the delay in this chapter but I could never seem to get it right. It would come out one way and I wouldn't like it and the chapter would begin all over again. But there is only one more chapter left of this story and it shall be up within a few weeks. Just please, click on the little button below and leave a lovely review. No flames please and if you do have something to say, message me about it.


	12. Soon

Here it is people; the last chapter to Love is a Battlefield. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and giving me advice, both good and bad. It helped me change some things around and a new plot I can work with. I can officially tell you that there will be a sequel and it's underway. I have to write it along with finishing up my other story with Alice in Wonderland, which is a surprise hit for me. But never mind that, enjoy the end of the ride of this story and once again, THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Chapter 12: Soon

_I know there's someone somewhere__  
__Someone who's sure to find me soon__  
__After the rain goes there are rainbows__  
__I'll find my rainbow soon__  
__Soon it won't be just pretend__  
__Soon a happy ending __  
__Love, can you hear me__  
__If you're near me__  
__Sing your song__  
__Sure and strong__  
__And soon_

- Soon from Thumbelina

* * *

Walking towards the entrance of the maze felt like the longest walk for the French Champion, like with every step she took it felt like she was taking a step back. A memory flashed in her mind from this year with every few steps; bring tears to her eyes and a gut wrenching feeling began to form within her. Hermione's faces appeared her mind…some were of her laughing, with a serious look and more the ones that killed Fleur the most were the ones that held love and adoration towards her. Fleur stopped walking before turning around and took off in the opposite direction in tears. She didn't care about the voices that were call after her and everyone staring at her…none of them was going to bring about the love of her life. Running to nowhere in particular, her feet took her to the Black Lake, under a tree and she collapsed onto the ground. "I 'ate 'er…I 'ATE 'ER!" Fleur began softly before screaming out to no one as she pounded into the ground like a child. It hurt, the pain in her heart hurt. The feeling that she wouldn't be waking up to those warm hazel eyes every day or those strong arms wrapped around her waist hold her tightly.

"Fleur…come on, it's time to get up." A familiar voice whispered to her and a gentle hand rested on the side of her face. Slowly, Fleur lifted her face and one of her hands reached out to the blurry figure. It brushed against a soft, gentle face and slowly the face became clear for the older woman. "'ermione…." A whisper came out of her mouth and a chuckle came from the Hermione in front of her before it shook their head at her. "No my darling, it's your papa." Fleur quickly wiped her tears away and it was her Papa in front of her. She looked around and saw that her mother was behind him before she threw herself into their loving embrace. Once more she cried, once more she screamed out in pain and pounded into something hard. The two parents looked up at each other with worried expressions before her father pulled her back and wiped away her tears.

"Fleur…is everything alright?" He asked her gently as he placed a loving kiss on her temple and rubbed her back until she finally began to calm down from all the tears. Fleur looked up at her parents and her mother gasped. She bent down before resting her hand on her eldest daughter's cheek, as she saw something in her daughter's eyes that wasn't there before.

"Ma fille, you found your soul mate didn't you?" Apolline whispered gently to Fleur and Fleur nodded at her before looking on the ground with tears again. But something was off and Apolline couldn't put her finger on it until she looked at her daughter's hand. "Fleur…why ees zere an engagement ring around your finger?" A gasp escaped the younger French woman's mouth before she covered her hand and held it close to her chest, her heart more like it. There hasn't been a more painful sight than what Apolline had just witness: Fleur gripped her hand like her life depended and looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Her daughter's head turned off to the side as she tried to blink her tears away again but only one this time managed to escape.

"My child, lay down for a second." Without asking a question, Fleur laid down on the cool grass, while still looking the other way, and her parents moved closer before Apolline pointed her wand at her daughter's stomach. Fleur turned her head as she heard her mother begin to say an enchantment that she had never heard of and saw a white light erupt from the wand. Shielding her eyes from the light, Fleur turned away with her hand over her eyes as her parents gasped in surprise before the light turned into a light pink color before disappearing. "It can't be…" Monsieur Delacour whispered out loud before his eyes water over happily before turning his attention to his wife, who had already let out a few tears before pulling Fleur up from the ground.

"Fleur…where ees your, Choisi? I want zo meet ze man that has stolen my daughter's 'eart." Apolline beamed as she wiped her tears away and laughed before she realized Fleur's hands were gripping the grass tightly once more. "Fleur…" She said slowly before reaching out and resting her hand on the Champion's knee, which was now shaking again.

"Gone, maman. She's gone. "The French woman whispered to her mother before she stood up and walked away, leaving her parents in shocked unmoving state. A breeze was the only noise that was between her parents and Fleur. It was time. The Tournament's last task was about to begin and it was her time for her to shine. It was time for her to let out her anger and begin to feel at peace. Somewhere deep down inside, the Veela in her agreed: self determination was the key aspect in how she was going to do well in this last task. With one look over her shoulder, Fleur entered the stadium once more and faced her fear. As she entered the long tunnel onto the field, two cloaked figures were at the end, handing Headmaster Dumbledore a scroll before they turned around to walk down the tunnel towards her.

Being in the mood she was in at the moment, Fleur was heading right towards one of them. The one of the two collided into her, causing something to be placed into Fleur's hand before she heard one of them say something. "Sorry 'bout that." And just before she was about to say something, they shoved a letter into her hand before running off down the end of the tunnel. Fleur would have gone after them but the Tournament was more important at the moment and so she continued down the final feet until she was welcomed with loud cheers and clapping from her peers and the other students from the other schools. Fleur placed a fake smile on once she reached her Headmistress and turned to face the audience, still with the mysterious letter in hand.

Once Dumbledore placed his wand to his neck, everyone slowly began to quick down as they waited to hear who was in what place as of now. But he showed a grim look on his face as if he didn't expect this to happen, a look that not too many people knew. Everyone began to look around in a frantic manner, that caused her insides to turn with worry before he cleared his throat to begin. "Ladies and Gentleman, due to unfortunate circumstances the TwiWizard Tournament has been ended due to a matter in safety of our Champions, one which is now missing. Victor Krum has seemed to…run off, to put into light words, and will not be returning for some time. We do not know of his whereabouts, yet but if anyone has a suspicion.." Dumbledore looked directly at Fleur on this part, who had seemed to see the gleam in his eyes and turned her head elsewhere. "…or any idea where he might be, please tell us immediately. I'm sorry for this unfortunate news but now you may all go and spend the rest of your time together before the other students leave in two days. Have a good night, students and parents." He concluded before removing his wand and was bombarded with teachers yelling different sorts of questions at him.

Fleur walked into a corner of the stadium before she began to unravel the parasol of paper, addressed to her in a familiar manner. _Gabrielle…_ her eyes quickly scanned the audience, where her school sat and couldn't find the little blond haired child. Not another…not another loved one disappearing from her life, she couldn't handle it. Quickly, she untied the string around it before throwing it off to the side and unrolling the long paper. It read:

_My Dearest Sister,_

_It must have come to a shock that I have too disappeared with the others, it was a hard decision but they needed me. You're probably thinking why would they need a thirteen year old like myself? Well to put it lightly…I've found my real Chosen One and its Draco Malfoy. This also shocked me but when we touched…it was like a spark shot between us and we connected like how you described it between Hermione and yourself. This happened recently and it totally spilled my mind to tell you, since you were busy with your thoughts and all. I wish I had told you sooner but the expedition arrived quickly than we had anticipated and someone else wanted me to tell you later. _

_ Fleur, we all know that you haven't read that letter that I had left you this morning while you were asleep. Hermione just told me to tell you to read it when you're ready…she knows what you're going through. She can feel all the emotions running through you. All the pain that she has brought on you, it's beginning to take a toll on her and I mean not in a good way, Fleur. I did some research on this once in the library at Hogwarts, on the Veela bond. It says that when a Veela and their Chosen One have had their first True love making, a special bond is created between the two and it has its cons…there aren't many pros, sister. The bond consists of the two being physically and emotionally attached to one another where it comes down to the two of them needing ones touch. One cannot go too long without the other, if so, the Chosen One, not really the Veela, begins to show symptoms of a slow death. This can be stopped in the early stages with the two mating once more but soon after, it might be too late. All the Veela shows is weakness and sexual frustration. The most important part of it all is…if one of you dies, the other wouldn't last much longer. Be grateful that you're not going to be around when Hermione starts screaming at me for blaming you for all of this. But if need more information, talk to maman and papa about it. They'll tell you more.  
So we decided, Hermione and I, we're going to try and visit you. No we won't tell you when and you won't know when we do, it could be during the day or when you sleep. But we need Hermione at her best, we can't afford her being weak during this long period of time. I know you be crying by this point, sister but don't worry, I'm in good hands. Hermione, Draco and Victor are going to be keeping me out of danger, they'll only need me if it's an absolute emergency. I'll be watched by some of Victor's friends, who will coming along shortly after they return home. We'll need all the help we can get for this mission, souer. I won't say or promise that it'll be quick but that would be lie wouldn't it?_

__

I'll try my best to stay in touch with you, Fleur but we're going to be going against some very dangerous wizards…Death Eaters I believe is what Hermione told me is their name. He's back, Fleur. Tell Dumbledore, show him this message and give him this warning, from Hermione and Draco. The Dark Lord has return, Professor. He is whole again, we saw it without being spotted in a Graveyard and he called on his Death Eaters. He gave them one message: Find Harry Potter and bring him to me, and there I shall finish the battle he started with me fourteen years ago. Make sure Dumbledore gets Harry off to a safe location, Fleur. We will need him when we do face him in the years…Oh and forget, Hermione wanted to write something to you.

_Fleur, my love, remember what I promised you before I went to Hogsmeade and last night? If you have forgotten, here it is: _what I told you about me spending my life with you, I meant that whole heartedly. When all of this is over, I'm yours until my dying day and you're mine until your final breath. _I mean it, Fleur. You are mine, forever and I am yours forever. There can't be another else, remember that. There will never be another that will be able to replace me, I was made for you and only you. I was made to make you laugh, I was made to make you smile, I was made to make you cry and be upset at me but most of all. I was made to love you whole heartedly, to show you it every day when you wake and every night before you sleep. And one day, I do want to start a family with you. Don't forget it, Fleur. I love you my dearest…I'll always be around for when you need me the most._

__

I want you to spend as much as you can with Harry, be with him whenever you can and if he goes to the Burrow, go with him. He trusts you and for him, it's a hard thing to do. I've already informed Mrs. Weasley that you might be around whenever and she is pleased to have a friend of Harry's there.

_Don't Forget Us,  
Hermione and Gabrielle_

"Dumbledore!" Fleur said quite loudly, catching his attention and all the other teachers around him. He quickly walked over to her and she pointed to the paragraph that she was told to show him. Dumbledore's eyes darkened with sadness as he finished and then she pointed to the part where Victor was. He was about to speak out to the others but then she shook her head, telling him don't. Her eyes told it all, the little gang's plans weren't going to be destroyed because of Victor suddenly running off with them. It was Fleur's job to keep it a secret, to her lover's secret hidden from the rest of the Wizarding World as the four young ones traveled out to save them all.

"They'll back, Fleur. They made a promise to Minerva and I that they would be back." Dumbledore whispered comforting words to the distressed woman in front of him before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Fleur hugged the old Wizard in a loving embrace before smiling into his robe. _They'll be back…we'll be around._ Just like Gabby said in the letter, strange how the same thing came back at her twice in less than an hour. But then it clicked to her…the Veela Bond.

"Dumbledore…I think 'ermione might be een danger." Fleur whispered to him quietly as she pulled away and looked up into his light blue eyes. He needed to know about the special bond between them for it contributes to Hermione's health, along with hers. A light chuckle escaped the Hogwart's Headmaster before he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"And how might Miss Granger be in danger?" He asked gently towards her before he watched her let out a sigh and showing a light blush on her cheeks.

"We 'ave a special bond between us, sir. Ze one where, one can't live without ze other or ze physical…" Fleur managed to get out before stopping as Dumbledore's eyes slightly widen in wonder and surprise. He turned around and called Minerva to them and silently whispered the bond to her. The Head of House blushed a proud red shade before catching Fleur's eyes. It was quite a mystery, how the two brightest witches of the age were bonded by the Fates. How one was going to be the helped of how the Dark Lord was going to be killed and the other is going to fight along beside them.

Fleur began to walk away from the two, as they began a deep discussion that was far too beyond her and suddenly as if she put under a spell, her feet took her back inside the castle. Leading up with many stairs and then up another spiral one towards one of the towers of the great castle. Fleur ended up in the Astronomy Tower were she walked over to the balcony, which gave a view of the world beyond Hogwarts, on the other side of the Black Lake. She walked up to the railing and she rested her forearms against it, with the letter neatly folded in her hand. The sun almost setting in the horizon, shining through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The lake shining like an Onyx gem as it rippled lightly towards the sandy shores, where students merely sat in small groups and chatted away merrily. She returned inside and looked around for a telescope to look at the area around her. Once she found one, the French woman returned to her same spot and her pointed the magically item towards the mountains but then something caught her eye.

On one of the few cliffs off on the other side of the Black Lake, a group of four cloaked figures stood with a telescope in hand, pointed in her direction. Slowly, Fleur removed it from her eye before slowly smiling to the sky and the world around. "Eet can't be…" She quickly pointed the scope back into that direction and saw that the four had put the telescope away and was now just staring at her. One of them pointed their wand at her and sent a spell towards her before deapparating into the early summer twilight.

Once Fleur Delacour took the item away from her eye, she looked down in front of her and saw that there was a piece of paper waiting for her. Opening it up slowly, one of her hands covered her mouth as happy tears began to fall down her face as she read it.

_I see you too, my love. I'll see you Soon. _

"Good Luck, 'ermione. Return zo me een one piece." Without another look, Fleur returned back into the castle with a smile on her face knowing that she'll see Hermione soon. A smile that Hermione had always adored on her, stayed on her face on all the way to the Head Girls room. No one stopped her, no one spoke to her, for they knew not to disturb her. A rumor went around saying how her lover had disappeared…which was partially true now. As she got into her bedroom, Fleur spelled on a pair of pjs before getting into her bed and looked over at the side where her lover will soon be one day. Reaching over, placing her hand on the place where Hermione had always put her hand, the French Witch closed her eyes and lightly heard a whisper in the room as if by magic before falling asleep.

"Good night, mon ange."

* * *

Author's Notes

Well, there you go ladies and gents. That was the last contribution to the Love is a Battlefield story and on the way is the sequel, _You are My Destiny_. I hope that you all have enjoyed this roller coaster of a plot and I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed this story, I took every comment to heart as I wrote this story. Without you all, this story wouldn't have been a success. So one more time for old sake, click on the green button below and review this lovely story, no flaming though!

I have start a contest that the 100 reviewer on this story will play a character in the next story. I will keep a close eye on it and whoever wants to talk to me about it, message me and I might spill some or little details about the next story to you.

Until Next time!

Sara


End file.
